The Scarlet Raven
by Dark rose wolf dragon
Summary: What if, on the day Itachi killed his clan, he killed sasuke too? What would happen if Sasuke goes to earth land and becomes a dragon slayer of ice and lightning, and he meets and falls in love with a certain red head? Suckish summary I know but hey it's my first fan fiction and the first erza x sasuke fan fiction. Chapter 6 up, The white-haired demon!
1. Pilot episode

**This is my first fan fiction along with the first sasukexerza fan fiction in English. I used the original scene in the beginning from Naruto, if you want to watch the episode again it is episode 129-131 on season 10. I didn't know what to call my story so I just made it up quickly anyways...Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or Fairytail**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I just got back from training and I am rushing home. _"It's getting pretty late"_ I thought to myself as I continued running. As I kept running I began to feel paranoid and stopped to stare up at an electoral post, _"What was that, I could have sworn there was someone there"_ I thought I narrowed my eyes at it and shrugged. I looked around and realized something odd, _"the lights, it's to early for everyone to be in bed"_ I thought cautiously. I continued running and sped up as I took a right around a corner, my eyes widened in shock _"what is this?"_

I slowly looked around. Kunai knifes are everywhere along with blood and bodies. I walked around still looking at the horrid setting, until my eyes set on two very familiar people, "uncle, auntie" I said hoping they would rise up and tell me everything will be okay, but they didn't they were dead. I was too shocked to cry, then I gulped "oh no, father and mother" I ran towards my house and did not stop until I reached the sliding door. I carefully slid the door open and put one foot on the wooden floor, I gulped for the second time today and quietly said "father, mother?" I heard no answer so I quickly walked into the kitchen. I called out for them but heard no answer so I went into the living room, once again I called out and heard nothing but the sound of the wind and the water from the pond in the back. I stood there in the living room for a moment until I heard a loud thump and shuffling. I didn't even think I ran outside hoping to see my parents in the meeting room, I ran fast, almost tripping in the process. I finally reached the two big doors to the meeting room I raised my arms to open it but I stopped just in time, _"somebody's in here"_ I thought. Beads of sweat came running down my forehead, my legs buckled and I couldn't move, and finally I was shaking. I mentally screamed at myself,_ "move"_ I thought my feet did not move, once again I screamed at myself _"move"_ my leg slightly lifted up but came back down as if it was magnetic to the floor. _"Move"_ finally I took two wobbly steps and both my hands reached to grab the door handles. My heart was beating fast and I listened to it before I swiftly gripped the door handles and watch my shadow disappear into the dark room. The doors opened with a creak and once it was half way open I barged in "mother, father" I said desperate for an answer. I looked down and saw both my parents lying on top of each other, both pale and bloody, obviously dead. I heard footsteps and I raised my head, my heart skipped a beat as I saw the shadowy figure come out, I recognized the man as my older brother Itachi, who was in his Anbu black opts uniform and he had his sharigan activated. "Big brother, Itachi" I hesitated "father and mother are both...I don't understand" I shook my head in frustration "who could do all this," once I finished that sentence a shuriken came flying by and hit the wall, cutting my left shoulder deliberately in the process. I stood, one knee touching the ground and my right arm holding my wound "what is it, what are you-" my sentence faded away in the tense atmosphere as I gazed at my brother's eyes, they showed no emotion, only hate and vengeance. I stood up and gritted my teeth "what have you done, big brother?"

"Foolish little brother, I almost pity you" he said making me flinch. He slowly closed his eyes and I flinched once again, my heart began speeding up as he open his eyes to show a new sharigan. I stared at his new eyes, the pupil was now shaped like a shuriken but with three edges instead of four, my eyes widened as he spoke "mangekyo sharigan" The moon turned black, the sky turned blood-red and white shurikens impaled helpless uchiha member.

I could do nothing but watch as uchiha members die, "stopppp!" I screamed in massacre continued, blood spilled everywhere "stop it Itachi, why are you showing me all this!?" I screamed holding my head in attempt at blocking the image from my mind.

"This is your future, foolish brother" he said smirking a little, Itachi pulled out his katana and pointed it towards me.

"Itachi, stop it!" He just raised the katana and swiftly impaled me through the shoulder, it happened it so fast, I didn't realize how much it hurt or that I was falling. Before my eyes closed I got to see tears in my brother's eyes, he turned around and I fell to the floor "sorry" he walked away leaving me to die. Slowly, my eyes closed and my heart stopped beating "somebody help me" I whispered, but it was too late, I got enveloped by Darkness.

"Warm" I mumbled _"wait warm?_ I shot my eyes open and got greeted by a bright light, everything around me was white, _"am I dead?"_

"Good, your awake boy" I turned my head and found a small boy staring at me.

"Who are you, where am I?" The boy laughed.

"I'm kami, how are you, Sasuke?"

"Your kami?!" I hesitated "but you're a kid?" (A/n imagine mavis except a guy).

Kami laughed "I guess you can say that, and you are in my office" he smiled "listen, you had a horrible life, i feel bad for you so, I will give you an opportunity I don't give much people" he paused "except for the kyuubi boy_." _

_"__Kyuubi?"_ I thought, "what's the opportunity" I asked.

Kami laughed, "I can send you to another world called earth land, there, you can have a different life" he paused "but you will be a six-year old."

"Why a six-year old?" I asked.

"You will be a six-year old so you can have more time to learn magic and about the world" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I couldn't contain my eagerness and asked "will I have a family?"

I smiled when Kami nodded, "they are good.." he paused "they are dragons, you will become a dragon slayer."

A large question mark appeared above my head "If I get dragon parents, why would I learn a magic that would slay them?"

Kami smiled "only dragons can teach you this magic, or unless you get a lacrima embedded in you." Now I was even more confused and Kami noticed "your parents will explain everything, oh I almost forgot, would you like to forget everything that happened to you in the past?"

"No, I would like to remember that I am a uchiha, I would like to remember who I once was and never make the same mistakes I did in the past" I said.

Kami smiled "good night sasuke, you will wake up in earth land" Kami said I nodded. Once again my eyes drooped down and I fell asleep.(A/n should I stop here? Nah I have a lot of free time 1,286 words so far)

**A few hours later still Sasuke's p.o.v.**

"Wake up kid, you will catch a cold" I heard a strong voice but I still didn't open my eyes.

_"Where am I?"_

"Zero, just carry him" I heard a feminine voice tell the man.

"Right" Zero said, I opened my eyes and found a young woman with snow-white hair and green eyes and next to her was a blond guy with green eyes. I was pretty cold, I looked around and saw I was at the mountains.

Zero picked me up but then noticed I was awake, "hey kid, can you walk?" I nodded and he put me down.

I stared at the people in front of me "who are you guys?"

The woman smiled and said "I'm Rin and this is Zero" she said pointing at Zero and he waved.

Zero held out his hand towards me "hey what's your name?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" I said smiling completely forgetting I was cold, _"are these my parents?"_ I wondered I shook my head _"no, my parents are supposed to be dragons."_

"So your Sasuke huh?" Zero said, I nodded.

"We have heard a few stories about you," Rin said.

_"How do they know about me?"_ I thought holding my head.

"Sasuke, are you a mage?"

"What's a mage?" I asked.

"So we were right" Zero smiled, "follow us" I followed Rin and Zero behind a few trees and they lead me to a warm cave. I looked into the cave and there were millions of crystals poking out of the wall. Suddenly, I got blinded by a light after a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the light and I stumbled back and fell on my ass.

My eyes were huge "two dragons!" _"My parents?"_ The first dragon was golden and it had green eyes, its scales started from the head to its tail and it had a few scars, I suspected that was Zero. Next to him is a beautiful light blue dragon with green eyes it also had the scales from top to bottom.

"Sasuke, do you want to be the dragon slayer of ice and lightning?" Rin asked.

I nodded then Zero began to talk, "what would you use this power for?" I took a deep breath.

"Earlier you said a friend told you stories about me I suspect that was kami?" They both nodded and I continued, "I came from a horrible world which is called the elemental nations, I belonged to a powerful clan called the Uchiha, my brother and my father dislike each other, they always screamed at each other and yesterday he killed everyone in the clan leaving me last" I paused to see their expression and they were sad "I watched as my parents were killed and couldn't do anything, I want power so I can protect people precious to me."

I looked up and saw Zero and Rin were happy, "good answer we will teach you slaying magic" Rin said.

"Exactly how does magic work" I asked, Zero began to explain magic.

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirits. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population can use magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and people with magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use magic. Magic can be used in offense, defense, supporting, and healing. Magic is used by exerting their magic power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source."

I nodded absorbing all the information I just heard "its very different from chakra" I said.

Rin and Zero gave me a look Rin cleared her throat, "you know, Kami didn't tell us much about you, why don't you tell us about yourself" I nodded and told them all about shinobi,the anbu, the academy, my clan, and about who I once was.

"And that's it... oh yeah I was ten, now I'm six" I said slightly frowning.

Rin and Zero looked at me in sympathy, "well..your a smart and strong six-year old" Rin said completely oblivious to the tension.

_"She is kinda like mother"_ I thought smiling.

"You are now our son, so we need to get you clothes" Zero said I raised an eyebrow and looked down, I was wearing a white shirt and simple shorts.

_"Kami must have given me clothes since my clothes were destroyed when Itachi...killed me"_ I thought, I still couldn't believe my brother killed me and then apologize when I was on the brink of death.

"Let's go shopping!" Rin said in anticipation, she began walking towards civilization.

"O-oi, shouldn't you change into human form?" Zero said sweat dropping, I just grinned.

Rin and Zero changed into human form and began to walk ahead of me, "o-oi minna wait up!" I screamed happily _"I've never been this happy back at konoha, I was always in the shadow of my brother but now I'm not_."

When I reached Zero and Rin they both grabbed my arm, "tomorrow we will teach you magic" they both said and I just nodded.

_"Itachi, I will surpass you I will become stronger than you nd make my new family proud"_ I thought.

**Time skip two hours**

Rin and Zero bought me a various clothes, I was wearing a blue T-shirt, along with white shorts, and a katana strapped on my back. The man who sold us the katana gave us weird looks since it is abnormal for a six-year old to carry around a Katana on his back. We ignored all the stares and continued walking to our house. I looked at the sky, _"everything is different here, everything has a spiritual flow of nature, even the trees" _I thought. I stopped and stared at Zero and Rin,"what other elements are their?" I asked.

Zero smiled " a lot there is ice, lightning, sound, fire, wind, metal,poison,and much more" Rin said answering the question before Zero.

_"I used fire, it was our signature element" _I sighed,_ "lightning and ice are pretty cool too"_ I thought, after a few minutes of walking we finally got to the cave.

Rin and Zero sat in front of us and Zero asked "what element would you like to learn first?" I thought about it

"Can I learn lightning first?"

Zero grinned "while I teach you the basics, Rin you should make us food." I heard Rin sigh and she walk outside.

**Time skip the next day**

"Alright, kid wake up!" My eyes shot open to the sound of Zero's voice. I groggily got up and put on a black sweater and red basket ball shorts. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my onyx eyes and scratched my black hair lazily. "Come on kid, we are gonna skip breakfast and start our warm ups" Zero said who was now in dragon form. I nodded and winced as I went outside, it was even colder than yesterday. I tried to conserve body heat by rubbing my arms together, but I didn't work. Zero noticed me shivering so he wrapped his tail around me and lifted me to the top of his head (A/N he is dragon form if your confused).

"You will have to get use to this climate cause after this training, you will train with me and you will have to become one with ice" Rin said.

"Will I have to do the same with lightning?" I asked, even though Zero is in dragon form I could tell he is grinning.

"Yes, which is why.." Zero paused and spread his wings apart and continued, "I will take you to meet an old friend of mine" he said still smiling.

I shifted uncomfortably' "who are we meeting?"

Zero began to fly and said "hold on tight" I grabbed Zero's spike which was on the top of his head.

_"We are so high in the sky"_ I thought I looked down and everything looked like little ants. "Why isn't Rin coming?" Zero laughed.

"You will be training with me for a year, Rin will come and pick you up in a year" I nodded.

"So, will you answer my question and tell me where we are going?"

Zero once again laughed "look around" I did as he said and my eyes went wide, Zero is flying straight up and he is going so fast It felt as if we weren't even moving. After a few minutes we crashed threw a glob of clouds I shook my head and looked around there was absolutely, nothing. Zero stopped flying and somehow landed on the clouds, he then bowed his head down and I jumped down.

"_The clouds are so soft_" I thought "What are w-" I got rudely interrupted by a lightning bolt almost hitting my toes, I looked up and to see an old man with white curly hair that goes up to his shoulders. He also had a crown made of leaves wrapped around his head he also had a big white beard and he was wearing a toga. _"Who is this?"_

Zero smiled and said, "hey Zeus, I got a new apprentice his name is Sasuke Uchiha and I need your help training him. He needs to become one with lightning" Zero and Zeus both grinned, I just stared at them as if they were crazy.

"_I am going to die_" I thought.

Zero looked at me "this is Zeus, he is the Olympian god of lightning and thunder" I gulped and nodded.

"Why do I need his help training me?" I asked cocking my head like a puppy.

Zero sighed "Zeus has a strong form of lightning, I want you to getting use to being zapped by it. Of course he won't go all out on the first try, he will shoot a stronger shot each time."

I winced_"to think Zeus actually exist, Iruka sensei would talk about the Greek gods but I never believed they were real."_

"Now, we need to warm you up, do 500 push ups and if you fail, you do 1,000 sit ups" Zeus said.

My eyes widened "no way" I got down on a push up position and began.

**About an hour and a half later **

"I'm tired" I thought "f..five..hundred" sweat was dripping down my body and I let myself drop.

"Come on that was only a warm up, now get up" Zero complained.

_"I would like to see HIM try doing 500 push ups"_ I thought angrily.

"Sasuke, I would like you to try using lightning, summon it on the palm of our hand" Zeus instructed.

I nodded and held my left palm out, _"concentrate_" I thought _"focus all my energy on my palm"_ I heard a small electric sound, then it got loud and it began to sound like a thousand birds chirping. I opened my eyes and found my lightning... blue it was starting to hurt I watched as my arm began to shred apart from the sheer force.

"Stop the technique!" Zero shouted but I couldn't I didn't know how too, before I started to cry out in pain, Zeus grabbed my arm and stopped my lightning.

I sighed in relief, "Sasuke" I looked up to see Zero looking at me seriously "you have an amazing power, never in my life have I seen lightning blue. Is this perhaps the thing you told me you use in the other world?"

I thought about it, _"it could be chakra, but if I can do this, can I do other things?"_ I turned away from Zeus and Zero and did my hand signs, _"will it work?"_ I thought. I slowly took a big breath and let all my power out, I felt certain I had pulled it off and smirked but when I opened my eyes to see the mass destruction there was nothing.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" Zero asked slightly laughing.

I blushed in embarrassment and looked away, "whatever" I said.

Zero and Zeus both laughed as I walked away, "alright kid, we will teach you to control that power but trust me, by the end of each training lesson you will look like raw meat" I winced imagining how I would look like as raw meat.

"Meat... hey Zero, Zeus how come I'm not sleepy or hungry?"

Zeus smiled, "so you've finally noticed, we are in a place were you don't get hungry or sleepy as much. I will give you more time to train , study, and heal."

"Such a thing exist?" "

yes, dumb ass" Zero looked annoyed. "Fifty laps around this whole area, Sasuke" he said pointing at the never-ending sky.

I felt a vein pop out of my forehead, "how do I know when to stop?" I asked angrily.

Zeus answered this time, "you'll know when you can't move and your legs turn to mush" he said laughing uncontrollably, I growled and began running.

"This is going to be hell" I said growling with a vein still popping out of my forehead.

**First chapter finished, please tell me if it was good or bad, I won't mind if you guys tell me anything I did bad as in spelling, punctuation, or anything like that. Also I obviously don't know if you noticed but I seem to have a weird habit to speak and write in the past tense, I just want you to be aware that I am supposed to be writing in the present tense. People call me Juvia because of my weird habit, but its okay I think Juvia is awesome. OH I just remembered should Sasuke meet Erza when she is little or how she is now?**


	2. There is no such things as friendship

**Hey guys I would like to thank the people who have read my book. Also, I put this In the last chapter but I just want to make sure you guys understand, I have small habit of speaking and writing in the past tense. DISCLAIMER. I don't own Naruto or Fairytail.**

I have trained with Zeus and Zero for a week now and I still can't control my lightning but my stamina improved. I can now do 700 push ups before collapsing. I am not allowed to use magic until Zero and Zeus figure out why my lightning is blue. _"Damn them both!"_ I screamed in my head, I was doing my daily warm ups, which consist of me doing 500 push ups, then laps till my legs turn to jelly, and then I try to become one with lightning by getting zapped countless of times. I personally don't think getting zapped is helping. I sighed _"oh well, there's nothing I can do"_ I got up and began my 500 push ups.

**An hour later.**

"That wasn't so hard now was it, Sasuke?" Zeus asked while Zero was laughing on the floor holding his sides. I was sweating a lot, and too tired to speak all I did was glare.

"We still don't know why your lightning is blue" Zero said suddenly serious.

I sweat dropped _"one minute he is laughing his ass off, the next he is serious, talk about bipolar much?"_ I thought. I got up and began to stretch so I can start running but Zero stopped me.

"We are going to combine your warm ups so we have more time to train you" I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "you will do laps while dodging flying lightning bolts, each time it will come faster and stronger than before" (A/N you dirty minded people I know someone laughed while reading the last sentence, I know I did XD)

My eyes were hugeI clenched my fist and screamed at them "are you trying to kill me?!"

Zeus and Zero just grinned, "better start running!" Before I could answer back Zeus shot a lightning bolt at my toe. I growled and sprinted away.

**Finally Zero's P.O.V.**

To think such a small kid can run so fast and maintain a steady pace. He has been running for an hour now and Zeus is still not giving him any breaks. Sasuke has such power and he doesn't even realize it I smirked. _"My plan is perfect so far."_

**Flashback Zero's point of view.**

I went to talk to Kami about Sasuke's blue lightning, in human form, I walked up to his door and I knocked until I heard a faint "come in." Kami seemed to have known I was coming since he had a serious face rather than the normal goofy face. "Zero, I was expecting you, sit down" he pointed to a chair in front of his desk I sat down.

"Kami, I would like to ask, why is Sasuke's lightning is blue?"

Kami sighed and muttered something under his breath, "why are your scales golden?"

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "I was born with them?"

Kami nodded and kept his serious face which made me nervous, "exactly, Sasuke was born in the elemental nations he can still do what he did before he died," now I was even more confused.

"Sasuke told me he didn't use lightning before he died."

Kami nodded "yes he didn't, but in the elemental nations shinobi have a special element they can use. Sasuke's happens to be fire and lightning and his lightning is blue because his power is raw chakra" he said grinning, "though there is another power he has, but it is not certain he can obtain it." I was now interested in what powers the child has I nodded telling him to continue. "Sasuke has something that his dimension called kekkei genkai, it is a technique you inherit by clan. Sasuke belongs to the Uchiha clan, his kekkei genkai is the sharingan."

"What does the sharingan do?" I asked Kami looked serious once again.

"The sharingan has many abilities, one of them is to be able to copy a persons technique as long as they see it once."

I smiled wickedly which was left unnoticed by kami, _**"you hear that master, if that damn brat can awaken that power he can be powerful enough to bring Zeref back to life!"**_

_"Shut up, Klodoa"_ I screamed in my head.

**_"aww but master zero it is a perfect idea!"_ **

I growled, "thank you, Kami I will be taking my leave now" I stood up from the chair and was about to grab the door handle to leave but Kami stopped me.

"Zero, don't do anything rash" he said.

_"does he know something?"_ I narrowed my eyes at him and clenched the door handle, I faked a smile and nodded "right" I opened the door and left._ "No, He is damn clueless like the others" _I grinned wickedly and slowly walked away from the hallway.

**Flashback ends Zeus's P.O.V.**

_"This is strange, Zero never needs my help teaching his student, in fact, he hasn't even trained Sasuke correctly. He has just tells him how to do the technique and leaves, I will have to keep an eye on him"_ I thought looking at Zero smirking.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_"Zero is a total ass, he tells me what to do, and then leaves somewhere"_. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my leg, _"this is it, my limit"_ I thought as I collapsed

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

_"Sasuke finally fell"_ I sighed, "Zero, what's wrong with you?"

Zero froze when I asked him that, "what do you mean?"

He asked, I shot a glare a at him, "you have been leaving to other places, who are you meeting?" Zero glared at me.

"That, is none of your concern" he said and walked away.

**Three months later Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_"It has been three months, I can control my lightning thanks to Zeus. Zero has become very distant, and when Zeus and him cross paths they shoot glares at each other"_ I thought. _"Zero... he left this morning to who knows where! That's it, I will follow Zero, I need to find out where he goes."_

**Time skip next day.**

_"I can't believe I'm actually gonna follow Zero."_ I watched as Zero turned into human form, but he looked different, very different. He had red eyes and white hair. _"What the hell? What's going on?"_ Zero then jumped of the clouds and went straight down to earth land. _"How am I supposed to catch up with him without killing myself?"_ I sighed,_ "perhaps I can make wings with my lightning"_ two minutes passed of concentrating and I could finally feel a strange warmth on my back. I turned around and smiled, my wings are big, and they are blue lightning. I spread my wings and let myself drop,_ "I am going so fast."_ I could see Zero now, he is flying towards a huge tower. Zero landed on the top of a terrace near a window with bars, I kept my distance and watched as Zero screamed at this wierd cane.

**Zero's P.O.V.**

"Klodoa, get me another damn brat from this tower, I need to start my dark guild as soon as possible!"

Klodoa appeared out of nowhere and laughed, "yes sir, we will find Zeref if no time."

Klodoa slipped through the bar window and went to retrieve my next member of Oracion seis. Klodoa soon came out with a girl a possibly the same age as Sasuke, she has short scarlet and brown eyes she was wearing a teared up light blue dress, the girl squirmed in the grasp of Klodoa. I lifted the girls face and looked her in the eyes, "Girl, what is your name?" The little girl hesitated and didn't say anything, "girl, I don't like to wait tell me your name!"

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_"What happened to Zero he is so heartless?"_ I thought angrily.

"Fine, if you won't tell me your name than I'll just send you back to the R-system." Before the little girl could reply Zero grabbed her by the neck and he laughed, I felt a sudden boost of power.

_"How dare he! First Itachi betrays me and now him?! I will kill him!"_ I vanished in thin air and reappeared in front of Zero. _"I feel so much stronger, I like it"_ I grinned as I watched Zero drop the girl and stumble back.

**Zero's P.O.V.**

I felt a strange power in the distance, but it vanished I shrugged it off, I laughed as the girl struggled to breath. I felt the same power but in front of me, I dropped the girl and stumbled back."Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked sweat dripping from my forehead. Sasuke laughed and then grinned, _"he activated his sharingan"_ I stared at his red eyes, _"good"_ I grinned wickedly, _"now I can use him to bring Zeref back."_ Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but closed it before he made a sound, his red eyes looked hurt and a single tear came running down his face.

"How could you, I trusted you, you are a monster" he said.

I laughed, "you are so naïve, Sasuke, in this world there is no such thing as friendship, trust, and love. If you are going to fight me than give up, you have no hate or revenge in your eyes you are a failure."

Sasuke frowned but then glared "I will kill you!"

He charged at me, his hand engulfed in his lightning and made the sound of thousands of birds chirping, "I've never seen such a technique did he make that?"

"Chidori!" he screamed. I raised my hand and hit Sasuke's arm causing his attack to hit the floor.

"Go back to Zeus, you are too weak to fight me, remember this" my eyes darkened, "if you hold hate and revenge than MAYBE you will win me." Sasuke clenched his fist and let out a groan, just then Klodoa came picked me up. "Lets go, Klodoa"

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_"Damn, I was too weak"_ I wobbly got up, I looked at the little girl, she was sleeping. I picked her up bridal style but is interrupted by an arrow impaling me in the shoulder, I winced and turned around. There were fifteen soldiers running after me, I ran with the girl still in my arms, "where am I anyways?" I muttered to my self,.

"We are in a place called the R-system" I looked down and found the girl awake.

"Stop right there!" A guard cornered us, I winced.

_"Damn, my shoulder hurts like a bitch"_ I thought.

"Leave me" she said my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, she closed her eyes and said, "your injured, leave me here." I frowned, before I could disagree she pushed herself off me and held both her arms in the air. "I surrender, please let the boy go!" She screamed, she then turned around and smiled, "my name is Erza by the way." One of the guards picked Erza up.

"My name is Sasuke, and I will save you I promise."

**Erza's P.O.V.**

"My name is Sasuke, and I will save you I promise" I smiled,_ "Sasuke, that's a nice name."_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

As the guards took Erza away a different guard came, and aggressively pushed me against the wall, "you stay there, we will come and get you in a few seconds."

The pain on my shoulder was unbearable the last thing I remembered was, _"Erza.."_

**Zeus's P.O.V. **

_"Sasuke is still not here? Maybe I should have followed him, might as well look for him now"_ I thought. I jumped down to earthland like Sasuke. _"Where is he?"_ I flew around looking for Sasuke, I looked at a tower and I can see Sasuke knocked out on the terrace with a few guards around him. My blood boiled, "that idiot!" I raised my arm and zapped the guards unconscious. "Sasuke, are you okay?" I flew towards Sasuke and I checked his pulse, "he's fine" I wiped sweat from my brow and sighed in relief. I felt something sticky on my hand I looked at my hand, _"its blood, damn, the guards struck his shoulder"_ I picked Sasuke up and flew towards our house.

**Hours later, Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_"Where am I?"_ I grimaced and held my shoulder, _"what happened?"_ Suddenly all the memories came back to me, _"oh yeah, Zero."_ I clenched my fist,_ "I need to get stronger, from now on its nonstop training."_ I got up and looked at my shoulder, _"its bleeding."_ I got up and changed my bandages, "training time!" I grinned and ran out but stopped, _"wait..."_ I hesitated, _"is Zeus... evil like Zero? Or what about Rin? Damn I hate being clueless"_

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

"Oh Sasuke your awake" I smiled. "What's wrong?" I asked, Sasuke took a few steps back and looked at me angrily.

"Did you ever wonder where Zero would go?" He asked, I nodded cautiously. "Last night I followed him, he is a completely different person" he said.

My eyes widened, "tell me everything" he hesitated. I got up and crouched down in front of him, then I put both my hands on his shoulders, "Sasuke, I swear I would never hurt you, please trust me along with Rin" Sasuke smiled and he began his story. (A/N, I'm to lazy to explain what Sasuke told him)

**A few minutes later.**

I had tears in his eyes, "I can't believe Zero would be capable of such a thing." Sasuke nodded, "I will train you very hard, in a few months, Rin will train you."

Sasuke got up and grinned, "hell yeah!" He got up and began push ups.

_"This boy, hasn't he even realized he has his sharingan activated, this boy seizes to surprise me_" I sighed "Sasuke, I need to explain something to you."

Sasuke looked at me, "what is it?" He asked running towards me.

"I need to tell you about the powers you posses." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sat down next to me, "You can become stronger than a wizard saint, you can beat Zero if you learn to use that sharingan."

The minute I said "sharingan" Sasuke grabbed a mirror out of thin air and gasped, "cool, I have the sharingan!" I sweatdropped "so he really didn't notice"

**Nine months later, Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_"My training is finished I am going to Rin in few minutes.I am now seven years old. Zeus was whining nonstop when I told him I was going to train with Rin. My outfit changed a lot from the intense training I had to do."_ I shuddered when I remembered one of the worst training sessions which consisted of balancing on a finger for hours getting zapped by Zeus, or the time Zeus made me stand in the rain at earth land and summon lightning. My outfit now consisted of a black shirt, a white hoodie with no sleeves, ripped jeans with chains, my katana strapped to my back, and black converse._ "Rin should be here by now."_ I sighed, _"I'm going to miss this place"_ Rin finally came flapping her wings.

"Hey Sasuke, my how you've grown." I smiled.

"Yep, let's start our training!"

She nodded, "we are going to the snow mountains, you will become on with ice."

"Where have I heard that before" I asked sarcastically, I got on her back and she flew out of the clouds. I waved at Zeus and screamed, "bye, Zeus I'll come visit once a month."

**A few weeks later**

_"This training is easier than with Zeus"_ I thought as I meditated in the snow.

"Sasuke, clear your mind, Zeus trained you physically and I will train you mentally" Rin paused, "before you ask, I will teach you ice magic in two months" she said, in human form, I nodded.

I kept my concentration on nothing but I heard something in my mind, _**"there is no such thing as friendship, trust, and love. You are too weak."**_ I clenched my fist "damn."

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Damn" I heard Sasuke mutter, all of a sudden I stumbled back and my eyes widened.

_"He is leaking so much magic power out"_ Sasuke's raw power was causing a tornado of snow.

"Sasuke, you need to sto-" I was engulfed by snow before I could finish.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke, you need to sto-" I opened my eyes and looked around, there were many piles of snow.

"Oh no, Rin?" I started to dig through the snow but before I can get to the first pile I heard a weird sound, I turned around and found Rin eating the snow. My shoulders slumped in relief, "thank goodness, your fine."

Rin smiled "of course, but, you need to learn to control your emotions."

I sighed, _"she's right ever since the thing with Zero has happened I have gotten a short temper." _

"Now lets continue, but lets take it up a notch" she said.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "how?"

Rin grinned mischievously which made me get chills, "off with the clothes" I froze and I felt my face warm up.

"What?" the minute I said that Rin was in her bikini

"This is how you will become one with ice, all ice mages do this... I think?" Rin grabbed her chin and made a thinking pose, "the great Ur does this too, so I'm not the only one" she muttered, I sweatdropped. Rin looked back at me "Well?"

"Well what?"

Rin behind the head causing me to fall face first into the snow. I got with a vein popping out of my forehead, "oi what was that for?"

Rin looked away, "were you even listening? I said to take off your clothes?!"

I sighed, "alright, alright" I took off my clothes and stayed in my underwear._ "Its fucking cold, this is going to a hell of a training"_ I growled.

**Four months later**

_"I take it all back, training with Zeus is childs play compared to this!"_ I groaned.

"Sasuke, don't give up!" I heard Rin say. I was training in a pond filled with sharks, piranhas, electric eels, crabs, and snakes that were all made out of ice. "Sasuke, you need to dodge them and not get bit, this helps your sensory skills" Rin whined.

_"Easy for you to say, you're not in the ice-cold water fighting off potential murderous animals"_ I thought. I closed my eyes and listened carefully, _"three piranhas going for my legs"_ I swiftly kicked the piranha and I sent them back into their cage, _"one shark going for my side."_ I turned around and did an uppercut on the shark I grinned but felt a small tickle I looked down and saw an electric eel wrapped around my leg. "Nice try, but your shocks are nothing compared to Zeus's" the eel hissed and I threw it into its cage.

Rin smiled, "Alright, lets take a break" Rin held two fingers to her lips and whistled, all the creatures in the pond retreated into the cage.

I sighed "finally" I got out and grabbed a towel, "Rin, you said that when I finish my training I will join a guild, which should I join?" Rin did a thinking pose and then slammed her fist on the snow causing a small earth quake. Sweat ran down my forehead, "You say _**I**_ have problems controlling my emotions!?"

Rin had a face of utter confusion until she looked down "oh" she was staring a huge crack on the floor.

I sweatdropped, "oh that's all you say?" I sighed. "Anyways, why did you have that sudden outburst?"

Rin grinned, "join Fairytail!"

**Six months later. **

_"Fairytail, I can't wait to join, but my training with Rin isn't done, maybe I can copy other people's magic" _I smiled, I will make new friends I can't wait._** "There is no such thing as friendship, trust, and love. You are too weak"**_ I held my head, _"Zero.. I still can't get those words out of my head. "Soon, I will be a mage of Fairytail, maybe, when I go to join, I can save the people of the R-system. I wonder if Erza still remembers me?" _

"Sasuke, get your ass up and start your warm ups!"

I sighed, _"if I don't get up Rin will throw a tantrum"_ I lazily got up from the ice-cold floor I was sleeping on and undressed myself for my training. I got out of my tent and found Rin with her eyes closed thinking, "Sasuke, today you will walk on water. It is a technique from the elemental nations, the shinobi used it. I thought it might be helpful for you so I asked Kami for scrolls, this also has a few other techniques but they are forbidden, and I want to keep it that way" she said giving me a small glare I gulped in response.

"Don't worry I will only learn the walking on water technique."

Rin smiled and nodded "alright i'm trusting you." Rin gave me various scrolls, "there are many scrolls, this is the forbidden scroll, don't touch it, it is forbidden for a reason."

I nodded, "can I learn all these?" I asked Rin waved her hand back and forth, "sure, knock yourself out." I sat down on the icy floor and opened the first scroll, _"Fire release. Phoenix sage fire, if Rin is right than I can pull this off easily, let's try."_ I got up and began my hand signs,_ "rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, and, tiger" _I held the tiger hand sign to my lips and let out my chakra, balls of flames flew out of my mouth uncontrollably and melted the ice on the floor, "I did it!" I jumped in glee. Rin came dashing towards me with a look of anger, when she finally got close enough she wacked my head. I clenched my head childishly, "what was that for?!"

Rin got down on her knees and touched the floor, "my poor babies, don't worry I'll help you" she lifted her hand above the snow and covered the floor with ice, she smiled and stood up "there all better!" Rin gave me a death glare, "why don't you do that somewhere where I won't have to be forced to watch."

Sweat dripped from my face and I nodded, "okay, but, no one is forcing you to watch" Rin looked over her shoulder and cocked her head, "I exaggerated a little too much but I hope you got the message."

I shrugged "yeah I got the message" I began walking towards my tent and I let my mind wander,_ "what is Fairytail like?"_

**Meh, I'm tired I have been working on this story on three different devices my computer, my laptop, and my tablet. I really like how Ur made Lyon and Gray strip for training so I used it too, before anyone asks no sasuke will not develop a stripping habit, that is gray's thing. Bet you weren't expecting Zero to be evil... you probably did, bet you weren't expecting Sasuke to meet Erza so soon, perhaps you did. Sorry for any grammar, punctuation, etc mistakes, I have a fever so I'm not fully aware of what I am writing Bye I will update before Wednesday next week. **


	3. A new friend

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Fairytail.  
**

**Sasukes's P.O.V. Two months later.  
**

"Sasuke, please make friends with your guildmates" Rin had her arm on my shoulder. I looked into Rins eyes and shrugged her arms away. "For the past two months you have been more distant, don't tell me you took _'his'_ words to heart."

I winced,_** "there is no such thing of friendship, trust, and love" **_I shook my head, "Rin I'll try"

Rin frowned "Maybe you should stay here longer, you can practice on your jutsu"

"No Rin"

"Fine but at least take theses with you" she handed a bag filled with scrolls.

"Alright I will, thanks" I grabbed the bag and summoned wings from my back. "See ya Rin" I waved and flew up high into the sky. "Maybe I should visit Zeus I flew up towards the mountains and I got amazed at how I am not fazed by the cold weather._ "After I talk to Zeus I need to go save Erza at that tower"_

"If you're trying to save that girl you are too weak, I'm sorry but it is the truth." I looked up to see who would say such a thing and found Zeus with his hands folded above his chest smirking. "How about we spar, if you win I will help you save them and I'll give you a special power that will help you immensely"

I gave out a smirk and let my magic power out, "bring it on" I laughed as Zeus struggled to stand. I did a fighting stance and waited for Zeus to finally get used to my power.

**Zeus's P.O.V. **

"Sasuke has so much power" I grunted and did a fighting stance. "He's already ready" I looked at Sasuke who is looking at me in a bored manner. Suddenly Sasuke reached for his back pocket and threw a kunai knife my way. I moved my head to the side in attempt to evade the knife but my eyes widened when I saw the kunai pass my head slightly becoming brighter and it exploded on contact with the rock wall behind me. I turned around to see the damage but is interrupted by a fist hitting me in the rib. **  
**

**No one's P.O.V. (A/N I am not used to 3rd person so please comment if I made a mistake)**

Sasuke had his fist engulfed with lightning and punched Zeus in the rib causing him to cough out blood and pummel to the ground. Zeus grunted and swiftly got up and stretched his arm out, soon his hand became a lightning bolt, Zeus growled and through it towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and let the attack hit him Sasuke's body is covered with lightning but slowly the lightning dispersed.

"Did you forget I eat lightning?"

Zeus smiled "no, did you forget that I have many types of lightning? The one you just ate explodes when I want it to." Sasuke's eyes widened and Zeus just laughed "Don't worry, if you admit defeat I won't activate it." Sasuke thought about it for a second until he sighed and looked straight into Zeus's eyes, Zeus opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it.

"I will not admit defeat, if you were the enemy I would be dead" Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them he had his sharingan activated.

"You can use you sharingan now?" Zeus asked slightly relieved, "Now, you can protect the people you finds precious." Sasuke nodded and vanished from Zeus's eye sight._ "Calm down"_ Zeus thought, he closed his eyes and focused on his surrounding. Zeus quickly summoned lightning from the sky and sent it towards a tree. The minute Zeus raised his hand, the sky turned black and it became windy. Zeus turned around and pointed at thin space but the second he did a laughing Sasuke appeared.

"Zeus I am immune to your lightning" Sasuke grinned and closed his eyes once again, a magic seal appeared in front of Sasuke and he took a deep breath. "Roar of the lightning dragon" Sasuke let out an amazing amount of lightning from his roar and it hit Zeus head on.

"You are really strong" Zeus said he wasn't fazed by the attack, Sasuke's grin faded and is replaced by a look of confusion.

"How are you not fazed by one of my best attacks"

"It is simple, you are weak, no wonder you couldn't beat Zero"

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"What did you say?" My heart is beating so fast and my anger was making me lose grasp of my magic. "How dare you!" I screamed, I summoned lightning and my sharingan became more powerful. I looked at my arm and my lightning became fifty times stronger.

"Go ahead try beating me, if you beat me than perhaps you can beat Zero" He said calmly. I vanished and reappeared in front of Zeus and got my katana, "take this!" I summoned lightning in the blade of my katana and stabbed Zeus in the arm. I didn't give Zeus time to take a step, I grabbed his collar and threw him in the air, I sent a mass amount of chakra to my legs and jumped high in the air. Zeus began to bleed from his arm but I am too angry to care, I charged my chidori in mid-air and flew towards Zeus. I aimed at Zeus chest just below his heart but Zeus got hold of my arm and threw me towards the ground.

"That is enough, you did good. Train that anger and you will win against Zero, you still aren't ready, you lack experience" Zeus said wincing at the deep stab on his arm.

"Why would you anger me?"

"You fight better when you are angered" Zeus said grinning and holding out a peace sign.

I clenched my fist and, rubbed my temple, "you mean to tell me, you angered me for nothing, I was beginning to think you had betrayed me like Zero."

Zeus laughed "didn't I tell you before we started training that I would never betray you?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Okay, Sasuke now that you have visited I think you should join Fairytail and then go save Erza and the people of the tower of heaven. Maybe you can pick up some useful techniques."

"I understand,I will be going then" I did a small wave and assembled my wings, "bye Zeus"

"Bye Sasuke, come visit when you can" he said while stroking his beard.

**Three Days Later in Hargeon port. (A/N I am too lazy to, describe how he got to Hargeon, use your imagination.) **

I whistled to myself as I walked around the town in Hargeon I watched as a little girl held hands with her parents laughing. I looked away,_ "why does it slightly hurts"_ I put my hand towards my heart and frowned._ "Once again I don't get an answer" _I sighed and readjusted my katana but before I could continue walking I felt a wave of powerful magic energy. I looked over my shoulder and watched as trees fell in the distance. I felt it again but this time the energy pushed me back, I crossed both my arms against my chest but it continued to push me back,_ "It's so powerful." _

"What is this?"

"I don't know but it doesn't seem good."

"let's get out of here!"

I watched as many townspeople ran away. I clenched my fist, "I need to check it out." I closed my eyes and reopened them to reveal my sharingan, _"I can see the flow of magical energy, that way I can find whatever is doing this easier." _I sent chakra to my feet and jumped from tree to tree, eventually I stopped to find a huge vulcan fighting a tall muscular man with reddish-orange hair. The fight seems to be one-sided the vulcan is on its knee panting while the man is laughing with his palm stretched out ready to attack. I sighed,_ "so this is what causing the amazing shock waves"_ I held my hand up to my chin and sat down on one of the trees that have not been destroyed I closed my eyes and my eyes became normal once again. I studied the man fighting he has a brown cloak above his armor and he has a...I squinted my eyes and grinned when I realized he has a black fairytail mark on his chest._ "He is from Fairytail, perfect he can help me join"_ I yelped when the vulcan got sent towards me I sent chakra to my legs and quickly jumped away. I horribly landed on the base of a tree hitting my head in the process. I groaned, got up, and held my head I heard a small laugh and looked up.

The guy who was fighting the vulcan grinned and held out his arm, "kid, that was an amazing leap you just did."

I grabbed his arm and he helped me up, "thanks but my landing wasn't so good" I replied blushing with embarrassment.

"It was cool, are you a mage?"

"Yeah, I was going to go to a train to join a guild but I felt your magical energy and ran over here."

"It seems I overdid it a little" he took a glance over his shoulder and I followed his gaze. I looked behind him and I paled, everything behind him is in ruins. Every tree in the area is absolutely destroyed and the vulcan is unconscious on a small house.

I looked at the guy like he is crazy, _"it seems like you overdid it a **little**?!" _

"Anyways, what is your name and what kind of mage are you?"

_"Should I tell him? Zeus said I shouldn't trust people at first glance, but this guy is a fairytail mage."_ I sighed I'll just tell him the half truth. "My name is Sasuke and I am a lightning and ice mage."

The guy smiled and held his hand towards me which I gladly shook "My name is Gildarts Clive, and I am a mage of Fairytail. I am on this mission to defeat a few vulcans, this is the last one." He pointed towards the unconscious vulcan and he grinned. "Perhaps you can join the guild with me!" Before I can reply he grabbed my arm and ran towards the train station. We finally arrived at the train station a few minutes later and Gildarts finally let go of my arm. He was panting and I held my poor crushed arm once he finally got his breath I decided to ask him something I have been wanting to as him for a while now.

"Gildarts, what kind of mage are you?"

"I use crash and Disassembly magic, crash magic is a very advanced magic, it basically destroys anything it comes in contact with. Disassembly magic is a magic which allows users to dissemble and separate their targets."(A/N I am using this information from Fairytail wiki so I am giving it credit now)

"That's amazing!"

Gildarts scratched his cheek and laughed, "Maybe I can teach you it, that is if you can handle my training" Gildarts held a mischievous glint in his eyes which made me gulp but I shrugged it off.

"Trust me I feel like I can handle anything after the training I have went through" I said slightly shivering at the thought of it, while Gildarts gave me a questioning look. Before he could ask me anything the train arrived, I stepped in and sat the seat facing Gildarts next to the window.

"Once we reach the guild we can start our training."

"Okay" I said in a monotone voice, Gildarts slightly frowned.

"Hey come on kid, smile and speak in a happy voice!"

I ignored Gildarts complaints and looked out the window. _"Erza, I'm sorry but you will have to wait"_ I clenched my fist and looked at my lap, _"I am still too weak to save you, but in a few years I will save you."_ (A/N I need Erza to be eleven when she joins the guild like in the cannon so since she is seven, Sasuke will train for four more years. Btw it is year X772)

**A Few Hours Later. **

We finally arrived at a huge building it held a symbol which looks closely to a fairy I looked at Gildarts. He opened the doors and sent me to the master of the guild; which is a small old man.

I went to the old man he is sitting on the counter with his eyes closed. "Excuse me, I am Sasuke, I would like to join your guild"

"Hello boy, you may call me master, where would you like your guild mark?"

I rubbed my chin and smiled, "I would want my guild mark on my right shoulder and black" I pointed at my shoulder and he stamped it.

I ran to Gildarts to show him my Gildarts but he was staring at something I followed his gaze and only to see a small girl. The little girl had brown short hair, brown eyes and a red shirt with a yellow sash wrapped around her chest, she also had a pink skirt and red flats. She has a small white dog with her too. I was about to say something but Gildarts beat me to it.

"Miss, what are you doing standing there?" The little girl blinked under his gaze and then smiled.

"F-father" she took a step forward.

"Hurry back home now" Gildarts walked away from the little girl and I looked between the two and ran after Gildarts. I looked at Gildarts he has his eyes closed and a slight smile playing on his lips. "Stand there too long and your clothes will start smelling like booze."

After we were a good distance away I sighed.

"When are we gonna start my training?"

**_"After_** my mission, for the mean time make friends with the people here."

I did a lop-sided smile and walked back to the guild, there, stood the same little girl standing near the guild doors looking inside.

"Hey there, squirt, you need something?" A guy with blue spiky hair, a blue shirt, and white pants asked the little girl.

"It's dangerous to hang around here, you know." A guy with poofy brown hair walked next to the other guy.

The girl faced them and replied, "um, when will Gildarts be coming back?"

I stepped in and smiled at the girl, "Hey, you're the girl from earlier" the girl nodded.

The guy with blue hair stepped in front of me and looked at the girl, "wait are you.."

"One of Gildarts' fans?" the afro guy finished his question.

"No, I'm.."

The blue haired guy cut in "the job he just went on..."

"Two, three days, a month... Who know, really?" I answered.

I noticed the stares and realized I haven't introduced myself,_ "oh right." _

The guy with blue hair cleared his throat and looked at me strangely I just sighed and pointed at my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke, I just joined the guild thanks to Gildarts."

The man with blue hair extended his arm and I shook it, "I'm Macao Conbolt and this is Wakaba Mine" he pointed towards the guy with the afro.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you" I faced the little girl and crouched down towards her, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Cana Alberona."

"Are you here to join the guild?" Wakaba asked.

Cana shook her head, "no, but I will come back when Gildarts comes." She got her dog and walked away.

I turned around and grinned, "Can I take a job?"

"Sure, but you must tell master first" Macao said.

"Okay", I walked into the guild and found a blond boy four years older than me he is talking to master about something.

"The boy is Laxus Dreyar, he is the grandson of master" Macao said whispering in my ear and pointing at the said blond.

Master opened his eyes and smiled slightly then he motioned me to come towards him. I raised an eyebrow completely forgetting I wanted to take a job and walked towards him, I stood in front of him and he pointed at Laxus, "Laxus, this is Sasuke, since there aren't many kids here perhaps you two can get along."

Laxus looked at me and looked back at master and smiled, "okay old man"

Laxus and I talked for a while but I soon got tired and found a nice tree to sleep on.

**The next day**

Once I finished my warm ups I walked to the guild. I have my hands in my pocket, I began running towards the guild till I stopped to see a small figure at the door of the guild. I cautiously walked up to the door and I smiled when the figure turned out to be Cana.

"Hey Cana" I startled the girl and she turned around she smiled and nodded. "Why are you here so early?"

"I am here to see if Gildarts is back, is he?" she asked desperately.

"Sorry Cana but he isn't here yet, maybe you should come inside." Soon Cana began to visit very often and joined the guild and we became good friends.

Two months later.

I am at the guild talking to Cana when I swiftly turned my head towards the guild's door. _"Are those bells I hear?" _The bells got louder and soon everyone in the guild left the guild hall and were outside including Cana. We watched as the whole city seperated.

"The city is splitting" I looked down and to see Cana with her eyes wide and I slight smile on her face.

"Cana, this is the person you have been waiting for, Gildarts." I looked to my left and Macao is grinning.

_"This is defintely his magic"_ I smiled _"now my training will begin!"_ Everyone is smiling like crazy, I laughed, _"Gildart's sure knows how to make an amazing entrance."_ Finally I was able to see Gildarts slowly walking towards the guild, with each step the city behind him closed. The minute Gildarts stepped on Fairytail he is tackled by questions.

"How was the mission?"

"Did you accomplish the mission?"

"Did you get hurt?"

Gildarts managed to get through the crowd and walked into the guild with everyone in tow. H e walked towards master who is on the counter deep in thought, once Gildarts comes close to master his eyes snap open and he greets him.

Gildarts is talking to master I nudged Cana and smiled, "Come on, let's go introduce him to you."

"Okay" she nodded with a determined look on her face. We walked up to Gildarts and I stood next to Reedus who is drawing gildarts' face.

Macao and Wakaba walked in front of Cana and grinned.

"Great job Gildarts." Macao said.

"We've got someone we want to introduce to you." Gildarts turned around towards Macao and Wakaba and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's right it's our new recruit, Cana. Treat her nice now, you hear?" master said.

"U-um.." Cana nervously took a few steps back but I pushed her forward and gave her a gentle smile.

"Cana?" Gildarts still kept his eyebrow raised but it soon faded, he grinned and closed his eyes. "Oh, I remember now! Sorry, I didn't realize it was you." Cana smiled and had a faint blush, I grinned triumphantly but Gildarts continued. "You're the little girl I met at the entrance last time, right?" Cana blinked and the shine in her eyes faded completely along with her blush and smile. I whipped my head towards Gildarts and glared. "I see! So, you joined the guild? Well nice having you." Cana looked at her feet and frowned.

"Cana, let's go get some juice" I said in hope of making her feel better, I grabbed her shoulder and lead her towards the bar. _"Gildarts you idiot, how could you not know you have a daughter?!"_ I screamed in my head.

**A few hours later. **

Cana decided to leave the guild early so I walked up to Gildarts, "Hey Gildarts when are you gonna start my training?"

Gildarts lazily looked in my direction and waved my question off, "tomorrow, just go home for today."

I nodded and went home. "I will start training with Gildarts tomorrow" I thought as I fell asleep.

**And done.. the next chapter will start four or three years later. Sorry if you found this chapter boring and sorry for grammar, spelling, etc errors I will try to refrain from them. Also I don't think I mentioned it but Sasuke does know that Gildarts is Cana's dad. Btw you can request a magic that Sasuke can copy but no magic like dragonslayer magic.**


	4. Erza joins Fairytail

**Hey there, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers it really means a lot. I don't have much to say so let's just get to the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or Fairytail**

I stood in front of the huge tower my sharingan activated with a blank look, _"remember, no mercy unless they are good!"_ I nodded approvingly in my head. I raised my arm and sent a wave of crash magic towards the tower. My black hair flew around under my hood as I impassively attacked the outside of the building. I vanished and reappeared inside the tower on a completely different area, _"stage one complete, make a diversion to send a few wandering guards towards the opposite direction I am on"_ I smirked. I leisurely walked in the hall looking cautiously in every cell.

My ears perked up and I hid in the corner of a cell.

"I… will gain our freedom! Follow me!"

The minute I heard the familiar voice I dashed in the hall. I advanced forward through many cells that contained people with glum faces, some even were crying, _"how horrible" _I thought but I shook my head. _"I need to concentrate on finding Erza."_

I stopped in front of a cell with a small Erza holding a sword and many people holding weapons of their own giving out a war cry.

I smirked "well the kid has guts" I mumbled smirking, I reminisced at how young Erza was when I first met her _"that's right, Erza is eleven years old now."_ Suddenly I felt a small jab on my stomach I glanced down and found Erza giving me a cold glare with one eye with a sword poking me in my chest.

I stared into Erza's good eye I winced at the possibilities of what could have happened to her eye and she snarled at me, "Who are you?!"

i couldn't contain myself "Erza are you okay?!" I pushed her sword away and gently grabbed her face. I let my hood fall revealing my face and Erza gasped and hugged me tightly.

"Sasuke, you actually came!" She mumbled with her face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Yes I did, but, what happened to the big talk you were saying a few minutes ago. Let's beat the crap out of these losers!" I purposely stepped on one of the guards faces just to prove a point, once again a war cry is heard.

"Rebels" Before the first guard can enter I felt a vein pop out and I kicked him square in the face making him to fly back taking a few guards with him.

"Shut up! You have no idea how annoying you guys are!" I rubbed my temple as a blond little boy grinned.

"Maybe he can help us!" he screamed pointing at me I just did a confident nod and turned back towards the guards. The same blond boy came up to me and tugged on my sleeve I looked down and he smiled, "My name is Sho."

"It's nice to meet you" I gently pushed him back and let half of my ice magic out. "Now, you guys are a pain in the ass so I will get rid of you as soon as possible" I looked over my shoulder "You guys beat up the guards I leave behind!" Everyone nodded so I smirked and looked back at the guards who were slightly laughing.

"What is a little boy going to do?"

"Stupid runt, just surrender now!"

I laughed, "Wow you guys are so arrogant! I will prove it by not even using half of my magic." I cracked my neck and bent down, "roar of the ice dragon!" All the guards that were at the door were instantly defeated. I turned around to see everyone with their mouths hanged open, "What?"

Erza stepped up and cleared her throat, "you just beat a whole bunch of guards with just one attack."

"Oh, that wasn't half of my power." I turned back around now facing the door, "Let's go!" I was about to run out but I felt a small hand grab me, I stopped and turned around it is Erza. "What's the matter?"

"They can take care of the small army of guards" she said pointing at the group behind her. "Help me get a friend, he is upstairs which is heavily guarded" she said now pointing at the roof.

I looked at the group, "Can you take care of everything here?" they all nodded so I grinned, "good, go that way" I pointed towards the direction I came from. "The guards are either upstairs or at the big hole I made on the wall in the opposite direction, so the way you are heading is semi-safe." They all nodded and left.

"Jellal will be two stories up, we need to get there as quietly as possible" she said.

I laughed, "Erza, don't worry about a thing, just get on my back." Everything got silent and I turned towards Erza who is blushing madly. I sighed, "Erza we need to hurry" Erza slowly jumped on my back; I readied crash magic to my right fist and sent chakra to my legs. I jumped high and hit the roof with my crash magic the minute my magic made contact with the roof it exploded.

"What are you doing?! I said as quietly as possible!" she screamed whacking me beside the head.

"Look who's talking you are the one that's screaming" I retorted she just rolled her eyes and kept silent. Once again I did the same thing and sent my crash magic at the roof.

I jumped through the hall and immediately guards attacked, "Erza, I can take care of these guys you go ahead." I punched another guard in the face and grinned, "I could tell you can use magic now, perhaps when this is all over I can train you."

"Ok I will get Jellal and then we can escape the tower together" she said slightly smiling.

Once she left the room I looked back at the guards, "now that Erza isn't in the room I can beat you even faster."

"You stupid boy, you will never beat us!"

I smirked and looked over my shoulder _"I have to be ready to help Erza when she needs it, so, I need to get rid of these guys as soon as possible."_ I sighed and sent glares at the guards smirking as they stumbled back; "Roar of the ice dragon!" I watched as the guards are pummeled by my ice and soon passed out. I slightly laughed and was about to walk away from the pathetic guards but a guard takes me by surprise.

"We aren't done here!" I looked over my shoulder in a bored manner and there stood only one guard shakily standing holding a spear.

I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat, "oh and what is one guard going to do?"

"I-I'm warning y-you, surrender!" The pathetic guard held his spear out near my throat and did a failed attempt of a glare.

I let out twenty-five percent of my magic and the guard began rapidly panting I shook my head in dismay, "you are too weak, try killing me when you are strong." Before the guard could say anything I punched him in the gut instantly making him lose consciousness. I slowly walked near the door but I heard voices and soon stopped.

"Jellal, what are you talking about? Let's escape this island together!"

"Erza, there is no freedom in this world. I realized that" Jellal began to leak a dark power and he turned around to face Erza. "It is not transient freedom we require. Its true freedom" he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal strange markings on them with his pupil red. "Zeref's world" I growled the minute I heard the name Zeref but I was able to contain my anger and continue listening. Jellal's right eye began to glow bright red and he started walking towards Erza while doing so he ripped his white shirt, "I can understand their feelings a bit now. They were trying to resurrect this Zeref person, see." Jellal stopped and stared at a guard which had just regained consciousness, "But these pitiful believers couldn't even sense Zeref's presence." He walked up to the coughing guard and gave a demonic expression, "isn't that right?" he grabbed the guard by the collar, "this tower is mine. I will complete it. I will resurrect Zeref." Jellal gave a demonic grin and a purple magic seal appeared from under him, he sent the guard in the air but he went in a zigzag pattern.

"Magic" Erza stepped back in fear and shock.

"Save me!" A fat guard ran past me in attempt of running away from Jellal but Jellal slowly raised his arm out and made the guard brutally hit the pillar beside me.

"Stop it, Jellal!" Erza screamed with both her fist clenched in front of her chest, Jellal manically grinned in response.

"Stop…?"Jellal smirked and looked in the direction of the fallen guard; the guard is trying to get up. Jellal raised his arm towards him and was about to hurt him once again but Erza grabbed his arm before he did any damage. "Don't you hate them Erza?" During that conversation the guard began to crawl away.

"I hate them but this…" Before Erza continued Jellal pulled away causing Erza to stagger back.

"That's no good. You won't be able to sense Zeref like that!" He abruptly raised his hand towards the guard and after a few seconds the guard exploded leaving only dust and his remaining clothes. I winced and looked away and Erza had both her hands covering her mouth. The guard's clothes began to disperse and Jellal laughed manically, I growled.

_"How heartless is this kid?"_ I felt like stabbing Jellal but I kept my distance and continued watching. _"I will only interfere when he tries to hurt Erza"_

"Jellal, What has happened!?"

"Nothing, Erza let's complete the R-system… I mean the tower of heaven together!" Jellal began to walk outside so I ran to a different corner. "Then we can resurrect Zeref together."

"Stop saying such crazy things! We're going to get off this island!" Jellal's eyes began to turn red and he gave an evil look towards Erza.

_"This is when I come in"_ I thought. Jellal let out an amazing force of magical energy all aimed at Erza, before the impact I activated my sharingan and stood in front of Erza with my arms crossed across my chest. The attack still sent me flying but I held Erza in my arms thankfully unharmed.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" she stood on top of me quickly getting off I winced and is helped up by Erza.

"Yeah I'm fine" I faced Jellal who is glaring at me.

"Fine, if you want to leave so badly, then you can leave this island just the two of you" Erza cringed at his unemotional voice.

"Just the two of us…?" I muttered while standing beside Erza.

Jellal stood above us with one hand on his hip and an evil grin still on his face, "the rest of them are all mine. Completing this tower will take a lot of work after all. You don't have to worry. I'm not like them. I'll give everyone clothes, food, and rest."

I growled and Erza had a look of confusion, "what are you saying? Everyone is already on the ships waiting for us! No one is planning on coming back here and working!" Erza is beyond angry all I did is nod and hope Erza doesn't do anything rash.

"That's because they never explained to us the meaning behind the work. I will show them the meaning; they will work for the glory of the great wizard Zeref!" I growled at the name once again and protectively grabbed Erza's hand.

"That is enough, Erza we must leave" I said looking at Erza who is glaring at Jellal with tears threatening to fall from her good eye.

"Jellal, please, open your eyes" Erza said, it hurt me to see Erza like this I looked at Jellal who didn't seem to care.

"My eyes are open!" A magic seal appeared under himself and Erza before I could snatch her purple flames surrounded her. "I have no need for you, however I will allow you both to live" he said slowly lifting Erza in air "since you eliminated all those who stood in my way."

I growled as I heard Erza struggle, I screamed desperate to get Erza down "Put her down Jellal!"

Jellal glared at me and continued to talk, "You will **_both_** leave this island and have your fill of that transient freedom."

Erza opened her eyes and slightly struggled to speak, "Jellal."

"But you will never speak of this to anyone. If the government finds out about this tower it will be quite troublesome. If you try to tell someone, I will have to destroy this tower and everyone in it. "Jellal raised Erza to him and he grabbed her chin, "You are also forbidden to come near here. If you even set one foot... Yes, I think that'll do…" He whispered into Erza's ear but I am still able to hear it since my hearing is enhanced. "First, I will make Sho disappear..."

_"Damn there isn't anything I can do"_ I thought sadly looking away from the scene above me.

"Jellal…" Tears began to run down Erza's good eye.

Jellal is now covered by purple dark energy and he grinned "that will be your freedom! Live knowing that your friends' lives hang on your shoulders, Erza, Sasuke…!"

My sharingan activated on its own I couldn't contain my anger any longer, "Shut up, Jellal!" I screamed Jellal is taken by surprise when I sent chakra to my legs and ran so fast it seemed as if I had vanished and reappeared. I punched Jellal in the chin causing him to be sent to the same spot I was a few seconds ago, I glared down at him and picked Erza, who is unconscious, up bridal style. Once again I glared at Jellal and left the tower with a poof of smoke. (A/N like kakashi…!)

I arrived at the shoreline with a poof and instantly fell back, _"I am exhausted"_ I wiped sweat from my brow and lied down on my back with Erza laying on my chest. _"I should find a safer place to sleep, we are still near the tower"_ I nodded my head and gently carried Erza bridal style towards the trees. _"Tomorrow I can bring Erza to Fairytail"_ I thought as I watched Erza sleep peacefully in my arms I slightly blushed when she snuggled up to my chest. I smiled and continued walking, soon I came upon a nice tree; I climbed it and took my cloak off giving it to Erza and kissing her on the forehead in the process. "Goodnight Erza" I silently whispered.

"G-goodnight Sasuke" I heard Erza stutter quietly, I slightly laughed but on the inside I am freaking out.

_"Was Erza awake when I kissed her on the forehead?!"_ I mentally slapped myself when I felt my face heat up I uncomfortably shifted and looked at the stars. _"I doubt she felt it since she didn't say anything about it."_ I smiled completely oblivious to the madly blushing Erza rubbing her forehead gently.

**The next day**

My eyes cracked open at the sound of breathing, I opened my eyes and found Erza sleeping still in the same position we were since last night. I blushed when I remembered what happened last night; I slapped my cheek making Erza wake up.

Erza opened her eyes and immediately raised an eyebrow in confusion "did you just slap yourself?"

I tried to make up an excuse but failed "U-um yeah?"

Erza laughed slightly but then smiled "You shouldn't slap yourself." She lifted my chin and pointed at my blush "look you made your face red because of it" I sighed in relief and she frowned, "what?"

I looked at Erza and smiled "nothing" she frowned but nodded either way. _"I can't believe she actually thought that my slap made me red, I am so lucky!"_ I looked at Erza who is happily looking at the view from the tree we are on, "Oh, I just remembered, Erza, what do you think about joining Fairytail?" The minute I said those words Erza held a surprised look, she looked my way and held the biggest smile I have ever seen in both my lives.

Erza tackled me into a hug, I got taken by surprise but I returned it "really, I can join Fairytail?"

She seemed beyond exited and I chuckled "yes, Erza I am sure everyone at the guild will love you."

Erza pulled away from the hug and held a frown "you're from Fairytail?"

"Yes I am"

A tick mark appeared on Erza's forehead and she punched me in the gut, "Baka, why didn't you tell me earlier!" I groaned in response she laughed and I looked up to see Erza standing on the branch with a victorious grin. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take me to Fairytail" she grabbed my hand and jumped off the branch making me face plant on the floor.

_"This girl punches so hard. She will be so troublesome"_ I thought groaning. I lifted myself off the ground "Hey Erza, do you even know where you are going?" I asked slightly laughing since she is walking in the direction we already came from.

She gave me a glare and put her hands on her hips then she put all her weight on the left leg, "why don't you lead the way?"

I passed by her probably pissing her off even more "Gladly, by the way do you know what kind of magic you use?"

"I use requip."

I grinned at the statement "requip that is pretty cool."

She nodded and continued following me silently. The silence is peaceful, the only thing heard is the rustling of the leaves we step on, finally the silence is broken by Erza "hey Sasuke, I have a question."

"I have an answer."

"How are the people at Fairytail?"

I looked over to Erza who had a shine in her eyes "Well, there a many mages in Fairytail, there is Gray who joined the guild two years ago, he is an ice mage but he has a huge stripping problem. Then there is Cana who joined the guild the same year I did she is a card mage. There is Laxus who is the grandson of master he is a lightning mage like yours truly." I said pointing at myself grinning. Erza rolled her eyes and nodded for me to proceed "Gray, Cana, are my best friends, Macao and Wakaba are pretty cool guys but they are really perverted."

"What about Laxus?"

I hesitated "in the beginning Laxus and I were close but for the past two years he has become very distant we haven't talked much."

"That's sad, I'm sorry" she said glumly, I just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter really, things come and go..." I said slightly frowning, _"like that back stabbing ass whole Zero!" _

"How far is the train station?"

I gazed up at Erza who is staring at me with a questioning look "The train station should be in the city."

Erza had a solemn look "That is pretty far."

I scanned the surrounding area which is pure trees I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck "I guess we can fly there, it will be faster. Erza we are going to take a detour" I turned my head in the direction Erza is and nodded at her.

Erza hesitantly walked up to me and returned my nod "Hai."

She got on my back and I closed my eyes "You might feel a little cold." I managed to make wings out of my ice magic that aren't too cold so Erza won't freeze to death "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

I grinned and spread my wings I thrust into the air the cool air felt really nice against m skin I turned my head and caught a glimpse of Erza smiling. _"She does fake smile a lot but this time its real, I feel your pain... to be abandoned by someone you once trusted." _

**A day later. **

Erza and I were in front of the guild Fairytail. Erza kept a straight face "Hey what's wrong?"

Erza hesitated "are you sure everyone in the guild is... good?"

I sighed and put my hand in my pocket without turning towards her I grabbed her hand and led her towards the door "of course they are."

The minute I stepped into the room I let go of Erza's hand; Gray and Cana stood up from their chairs next and ran towards me Gray stood in front of me grinning. "Sasuke, I want to fight you, since you left I have trained like hell!"

The guild's attention is turned towards us I heard a few of their whispers.

"Who is that girl with Sasuke?"

"Who knows, maybe a new recruit."

"Maybe she is Sasuke's girlfriend?"

"Lucky bastard, Erza is gonna pretty hot when she is older."

I slightly laughed and blushed at the last comment _"Stupid Macao, making such improper statements out loud!"_ I ignored Gray's comment along with the guild's whispering; I smiled at Cana "hey Cana, Gray, this is Erza" I said pointing at Erza who is holding a stoic face.

Cana and Gray walked in front of Erza and "hi I'm Cana Alberona and this Gray Fullbuster." Cana pointed at Gray who who had his hands behind his head without his shirt.

Erza stared at Gray with bewilderment "why is Gray not wearing any clothes?"

Cana and I sweatdropped when Gray looked down "when did this happen?!"

I put a hand on Erza's shoulder "don't worry, he does this a lot, remember I told you that Gray has a stripping habit."

Erza still kept an eyebrow raised "what a wierd habit" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Everyone in the guild laughed, Gray growled and is about to attack her but a giant hand interupted.

Master Makarov jumped off the counter "Gray, don't attack new recruits! Now, get up right now!"

Gray groaned from under his hand and Cana did a fake cough "master, I think you should lift your arm first" she said with a sweatdrop forming.

Master shrunk his hand back to normal and lifted his arm "yo, I'm Master Makarov."

Erza bowed down "hello Master Makarov, I am Erza Scarlet and I would like to join your guild."

Master chuckled and waved off her introduction Erza stood up from her bow "now, now, there is no need for such formal introductions. Now, Cana, why don't you take Erza to get better clothes."

I looked at Erza who is still in my cloak "oh okay" she took my cloak off and handed it me "thank you for the cloak, Sasuke."

Cana grabbed Erza's hand and led her towards the storage room, "come on Erza."

Gray walked up to me grinning slyly "so, Sasuke, how do you know the girl?"

I kept my poker face "that, is Erza's decision on telling you" I left Gray standing there. I walked up to the bar and asked for breakfast I turned towards Gray "about your fight, how about a fight with Erza? I would like to see her strength."

Gray grinned and pounded his fist "I will beat Erza easily, come on Sasuke, fight me! Erza will stand no chance against me!"

Erza walked out with Cana and she has her hand crossed across her chest "Is that so?"

I could tell Gray got the chills of Erza's deadly voice but the minute it came it left, he grinned "yeah I could-"

Before he could continue Erza kicked him in the gut instantly knocking him out "you are all talk."

I stared at Erza's new outfit which consisted of an armor top with a red bow and a long white skirt "Erza why are you wearing armor?"

"Is that really what you ask after I just beat a mage of Fairytail with one kick?"

I looked at Erza and tilted my head and kept a ghostly smile "yes." Erza sighed and shoock her head "Erza, are you hungry?" Erza nodded I gestured her to come and she sat next to me at the bar and Cana sat next to her, I handed her a menu "something in there you like?"

Erza looked through the menu and stopped to look at me "what is this?" Erza pointed at the strawberry shortcake and I grinned.

"I guess I will get you one of those" I put the menu away and ordered the cake for Erza. A few minutes passed and the cake came to Erza I passed her a fork and the minute she bit down on the fork her eyes shined and she held a childish smile, I ordered my favorite rice balls with bonita filling.

Erza began eating the cake at a fast pace with the shine still in her eyes "This is delicious!" I laughed at how childish Erza is.

_"Erza is even cuter when eating cake... wait what?" _

**I am ending it here... sorry if this chapter was boring. Sorry for any mistakes I have made. Bye I just finished this at 12:39 so I'm kinda tired Goodbye! And if you want to see the episode when it shows Erza and Jellal's past it exactly on episode 34-35, sorry for Sasuke being OOC...**


	5. A new enemy and Erza's first mission!

**Random Fact, in Japanese the word 'Naruto' means fish cake and the word Uzumaki means spiraling vortex. So basically 'Naruto Uzumaki' literally means spiraling Fishcake, which is a popular topping on ramen that Naruto loves to eat. **

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, etc they make me smile each time I get a new one, don't get offended if I don't answer any reviews I am too lazy to answer gomennasai!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or Fairytail. **

**The next day **

"Dammit she's late!"

I covered my ears when Gray angrily stomped around the guild "Gray, calm down, Erza should be here any minute now."

"Who does she think she is, how dare she pick a fight with the great Gray and chicken out!"

I sweat dropped "Gray, she didn't chicken out or pick the fight in this matter she never agreed to the fight, you just came up to her and screamed at her for a rematch because of yesterday."

Gray looked over his shoulder at me "whatever, besides what is with her outfit? This is a wizard's guild, not a place to be wearing armor!"

"Then how about you wear something yourself, knave? Is this a guild for perverts?" Everyone laughed and Gray turned around to find Erza with a dead panned glare.

"She sure told you!"

"Got to give her that one Gray!" Macao and Wakaba were grinning at a table nearby.

"Why, you… Ice make…" Gray did his battle stance "Lance!" Gray put his fist over his palm and created multiple lances made out of ice all directing towards Erza. Erza smirked but kept the dead panned look in her eyes and jumped out of the way Erza ran towards Gray and punched him in the face, then she kicked him on top of the head making him eat the wood floor. Gray grew a large bump were Erza kicked him and he passed out quickly. Erza walked towards the bar and ordered cake, I sighed walking up to the bar and sat next to her.

"You should be nicer to Gray, Erza" I said, Erza looked at me in surprise.

"Why?"

"Because… it's not nice to beat him up so… hard" I said sweat dropping looking at the knocked out Gray on the floor with two huge both coming out of his head.

"When he follows the rules, then maybe then I will acknowledge him and be nice to him" she said with her eye closed facing her back towards me and her arms crossed.

I looked at her strangely "What rule, there are rules here?"

Erza gave me a sympathetic look "Sasuke, you have been in this guild for five years and you have never seen the rules?" I shook my head 'no' and she face palmed, "One of the rules of this guild is that no magic should be used inside the guild."

I rubbed my chin deep in thought and sighed "nope never heard of it" Erza fell face first onto the ground and held an angry tick mark but it soon vanished the minute her cake arrived at the table. _"That was close, if that cake didn't come she would have beaten me up"_ I let out a sigh of relief and ordered a rice ball. We ate in silence when Cana came up to and Erza and me.

"Do you two want your fortunes taken?"

"Sure Cana, Erza you go first," I said turning to Erza who is smiling like an idiot eating her cake.

"Okay" Cana's eyes beamed she smiled and did Erza's fortune; Cana soon had two cards in her hand. "Okay, the first one is…" she turned the card over and it revealed a moon she turned the other one over and it showed a tower "a moon and a tower that means that you are going to get a reunion, you will meet someone or something from your past one day" Cana looked up from the cards and stared at Erza, I tensed up and stared at Erza who has her eyes wide open but she did not say anything.

"_Who could she meet in the future from the past? Please don't be Jellal" _I thought looking at the ground with anger building up inside me.

"How odd" Erza said I glanced at Erza who had finished her cake and is rubbing her chin deep in thought.

Cana looked at me "well, Sasuke lets take your fortune" I nodded and she did my fortune after a few second she put two cards on the table. The first is a clover and the second card is a heart, "the clover is luck and the heart is love so this means you are lucky in love" she gave me a sly smirk and wriggled her eyebrow; she continued "so, Sasuke, who is the lucky girl?"

Cana looked at Erza who wasn't paying attention since she had gotten another cake she looked at us and with a childish smile but it faded and is replaced with a look of confusion "what? Oh, what is your fortune, Sasuke?"

"N-nothing" I blushed and quickly swiped the two cards from the table and put them back in Cana's deck of cards. I looked away to cover the blush, _"stupid Cana!"_

"Well actually Sasuke got interesting cards the first one is a hea-"before Cana could finish I covered her mouth successfully stopping her from talking.

Cana mumbled from under my mouth and I whispered "tell and I'll tell Gildarts when he comes back" Cana's eyes widened and she nodded, I let go of her and she sat down on her chair quietly. "I'm going to go take a mission, Erza take care of the guild while I'm gone" I got up and walked to the request board with Erza right behind me.

Erza held a frown and stood in front of the request board "Why can't I come with you?"

"Sasuke, take her and Cana with you to a mission, Erza needs someone on the first mission" Master said walking up to us.

Just then Gray stood up from his place on the floor and pointed his finger at master "Hey old man, how dare you forget about the great Gray, can I come too?!"

Master stiffened he turned towards Gray and paled; he grabbed his head "just imagine the bills of destruction the council will send me, Sasuke alone causes a lot of trouble but with Erza, Cana, and Gray!" He sighed and muttered "it would be hell, I can already imagine the bills" tears began rapidly falling from his eyes.

Erza looked at me and stifled a laugh "you cause that much destruction to make master cry?"

I scratched my cheek and looked away "don't judge me! Crash magic is hard to control!" I clenched my fist and she rolled her eyes.

Erza gazed at the weeping master and sighed rubbing her temple in the process "master, if you don't want to cause destruction then send just Sasuke and me to the mission" the minute she said that a huge grin and a mischievous glint appeared in master's face.

"Of course Erza good idea, not only will it benefit me it will benefit you as well."

I blushed and looked away but Erza seemed to not get it because she had a look of confusion "what do you mean?"

Master sighed "never mind, how about you pick a mission."

Erza nodded and faced the request board "which mission should we do, Sasuke?"

I looked back at Erza, my blush fading and stared at the request board "five Vulcans need to be defeated in the forest near the town of Rivermoore, maybe this one, what do you think?" **(Btw I made the name, the town of Rivermoore, up it is not real, I think?)** I gave the request to Erza she stared at it for a few seconds and nodded. "Okay, Rivermoore city is three hours away, pack everything you need and I will see you at the train station in two hours." With that said Erza left the guild to go to her dorm and I went home to get ready for my mission.

**Two hours later **

"Erza you are very early" I gazed at Erza's huge luggage "umm, what do you have there?"

Erza confusingly turned around and pointed at her luggage "oh this? It's just things I need to do a successful mission" I walked towards the cart and poked one of the bags.

"Since when is cake something you need?"

"Shut up" she gave me a glare that I flinched at, I 'tsked' and looked away. "Sasuke…" I looked over my shoulder and nodded my head waiting for her to continue "where is your cloak?"

I looked down and found myself wearing a sleeveless dark grey shirt, bandages on my wrist which concealed my special arm band that held various shurikens and simple jeans. **(Basically what he wears after he fights Danzo in Naruto Shuppiden except he is 11 instead of 17 and he doesn't wear jeans, you can't see his pants in the anime since the cloak covers it, sorry if you don't know who Danzo is.)**

"_That's right I'm not wearing my cloak"_ I got out a few scrolls and put them on the floor. I bit my thumb causing blood to come out and wrote the word 'cloak' in my blood. A poof sound was heard and my cloak appeared I smirked at the success and put it on.

I stared at Erza who is looking at me in bewilderment "How did you do that?"

"It's a summoning technique."

"So, it is kind of like requip magic."

I sighed "I guess you can say that, it's more of a space–time technique" I said scratching my head.

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off "when is the train coming?"

I stared at Erza _"she seems to be impatient, the only time she is like this is when she is getting a cake" _we stood in silence as I stared at Erza's huge luggage _"maybe I should put that away." _I nodded and got down on my knees.

"What are you…?"

I didn't reply instead I looked up and gave her a thin smile, I looked back down and got a scroll from my back pocket and I bit my thumb. I ran my blood across the scroll and soon enough the luggage is sealed in the scroll; I stood up and gave the scroll to Erza "here, that is easier to carry."

"Thanks…" Erza said putting the scroll in her back pocket. My ears perked up and I turned towards the train and found that the train arrived. "We should get in now" Erza said pointing at the train I nodded and put my hood on. We got inside the train and we occupied a booth, I sat near the window across from Erza; "why do you wear a hood?"

I looked at Erza who is leaning towards me closely, a little too close for my liking; I shrugged it off and leaned back in my seat. "I like to do my work quietly and quickly, also it keeps my opponents from seeing my eyes." Erza leaned back and looked out the window with a sad look in her eye. ** (A/N, Erza still has an eye patch covering her right eye) **"Erza… maybe when we come back, a friend of master's can help your eye"

Erza's left eye widened with shock and she slightly laughed "yeah, I doubt it."

I frowned and looked at her seriously "it is possible, if anyone can do it, it is defiantly Porlyusica-san."

Erza's shoulders slumped "Ok if you say so, but I'm going to sleep we have three hours, you should sleep too."

I waved her suggestion off "no, I'm alright I will wake you up."

Erza sighed "alright suit yourself" she yawned and slowly closed her eyes. I stared out the window and I started naming the things I see outside _"tree, tree, mountains, tree, dirt, tree, a guy standing in mid-air, mountain… what?!"_ I stood up and ran outside the train towards the railings, and sure enough, there stood a man in mid-air. I stared at the sight of the man in mid-air; it began to fade away _"I need to see what the hell that guy is doing."_

I jumped off the train and made sure my hood is still on I grabbed my katana from one of my scrolls and cautiously walked towards the man who seemed oblivious to me. "Hey old man, how are you doing that?! You should get down from there!"

Now that I see him up close I noticed he is a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back silvery white hair revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache and a curly, long, beard that reaches down to his lower chest. He also had a few wrinkles in his face and an eye patch covering his right eye. He is wearing a dark shirt with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets; he also had simple light pants with flames near the edges. Over his outfit he had a long, dark cape bearing a symbol.

The man opened his eyes a grinned evilly I took a few steps back cautiously. "So you are the amazing mage of Fairytail, I am Hades, the master of a dark guild called Grimoire heart, you have great potential I teach young children like you lost magic, Sasuke join my dark guild and we can find Zeref together, you can become part of the new team I am making."

I growled and glared at the man _"why is Zeref so important?" _I shook my head and secretly activated my sharingan "you can go to hell, I am not joining your dark guild" I said in a dead panned voice. I took my eyes off Hades to look at the retreating figure of the train, the one I left Erza sleeping in! _"Damn, I need to finish off here quickly so I can get back to Erza before she suspects I left!"_

Hades glanced at the train and gave an expression as if he is amused "anyone precious in that train?" I glared at him as if saying don't-you-dare he raised his hand in the shape of a gun towards the train. Rapidly a magic sealed is created in mid-air around his hand his index finger is enveloped by a purple light.

**(A/N, I one of the attacks up, you can tell which I made up.)** I growled and did the tiger seal _"shunshin no jutsu" _I body flickered myself in front of the train and smirked "Ice dragon's wall" I created a magic seal and I put both of my hands on the floor making a huge wall made out of ice with the pattern of dragon scales. Hades is persistent he continued shooting his bullets at the wall and soon it shattered. I growled and let my magic loose my lightning filled my body and I body flickered behind him. I punched Hades with my lightning encased arm Hades caught my arm and threw me towards the train. I was sent towards the train at a very fast pace _"damn, I am going to land in the train"_

I closed my eyes as I shattered through the windows of the train. I grimaced and got up, fortunately, this area of the train is isolated I sighed in relief. I surveyed my surrounding area _"Erza should be around here, let's hope she is still asleep this guy is too strong"_ I scowled at Hades who is a few yards away giving me a dead panned look. I body flickered a few feet away from Hades and stared at him, finally he lifted his arm and a purple magic seal appeared in front of his palm, wind began to blow rapidly making his jacket fly off from the intensity of the magic he was about use. A white chain with a hook at the end came out of his palm; I dodged the first few sets of chains with back flips. The chains surrounded me from every direction I grimaced as I looked for an opening, above me chains were coming towards me _"it is no use, I'm surrounded, the only way I will get out is if…"_ I sighed and quickly took off my cloak _"I feel like gray" _I felt my lightning encase my body as I continued to rapidly increase my magic.

Hades is enjoying the show watching as his chains formed a ball around me "blue lightning, how unique" he grinned as my magical pressure increased.

Sweat began to drip down my eyebrow as I kept my lighting increasing at a quick pace_ "just like the hyuga clan in the scrolls… come on I can do it!" _I opened my eyes and smirked "eight trigrams palm rotation!" I spun around with my lightning dancing around me; I rapidly began to deteriorate the chains that were now attacking my barrier.

Hades smiled wickedly "so the reports were correct, you have many types of magic, ice, lightning, crash, and the thing you just did. But, I just don't understand one thing…" by now I am panting and listening to every word he says "why do you hide the fact that you are the dragon slayer of ice and lightning? I looked at your records it says you are just an ice and lightning mage, not even master is aware of your power. The only one who has seen your power is that red head in the train" I looked at the train that stopped moving from the impact I gave it. People were now outside the train watching our fight, but no Erza yet.

"_Erza is going to be pissed, oh well" _I sighed and glared at Hades. Hades once again prepared his bullet magic and I got in a fighting stance he lifted his hand and his magic disappeared _"he stopped his attack why?" _ Hades sped towards me and punched me in the face causing me to be sent upward in the air. _"So that's why, he did it to confuse me and distract me"_ I growled as I flew in the air, not a second later Hades shot a bullet at me. _"I can't evade the attack in mid-air so…" _I sent crash magic towards the bullets with it immediately destroying the bullets when my magic hit.

Hade's eye twitched as he dumbly stared at me as I landed in all fours like a cat "brat… how did you…?"

I stood up and cracked my knuckles "dumb ass, crash magiccan nullify other's magic" I said giving him a dead panned look.

Hade's eye twitched once again and he had an evil aura around him "did you just call me… no, I can't kill the boy, without you Zeref won't be resurrected!"

I growled and encased my arm in lighting "chidori" I body flickered in front of Hades, who is still in mid-air and attacked him in the shoulder. Hades bled a lot but he still counter attacked he kneed me in the stomach and elbowed me in the head, hard. I lost my balance in the air and fell hard making a crater in the ground. I turned my head and watched the people at the train as they screamed most running away. _"Damn, I can't go all out or I will hurt someone!" _

Hades stood a few feet above me "I could tell you are holding back immensely, perhaps we can fight when we are alone, besides, I can't kill you since I can use you to help me find Zeref, be lucky." He suddenly stomped on my throat and let go "I was originally here to kidnap you but it seemed you found me before I found you, no matter, I will annihilate you if… no when I see you again" he said glaring at me, then he vanished.

"_He wasn't even going all out" _I sighed _"master is going to be even more pissed than Erza"_ I looked at the severely messed up train behind mesweat dropping.

**Meanwhile at the guild 3****rd**** person's point of view. **

Master is sitting like usual on the counter at the bar when suddenly he stood up and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket "my destruction signals are tingling" he said anime crying holding his wallet "what destruction has Sasuke caused?! I won't hear the end of it from the council!?"

Gray and Cana were sitting on a table across from the bar playing cards Gray looked up from his cards to see a weeping master "huh? Mater did you say something?"

Cana got up from her chair and tried to comfort him along with a half naked Gray "Gray, your clothes" Cana said not even looking back.

"W-what where did they go this time?!"

**Back to Sasuke, 3****rd**** person's point of view. **

Erza came out of the train with a vein popping out of her forehead "Sasuke! What happened to the train?!"

Sasuke tensed up and sweat was visible on his forehead "h-hi Erza, how did you sleep?"

Erza stood in front of Sasuke glaring at him profusely "seriously, when I woke up I see the train is not moving and when I walk down the aisle of the train, what do I see? I see a freaking hole in the train wall!" Erza grabbed Sasuke by the ear and swung him around in circles "do you have any idea how much money this hole is going to cost!"

Sasuke began anime crying "okay, okay I get it Erza!" Erza finally let go of Sasuke and let him fall face first.

A man, possibly the conductor, came out with a bull horn "to the remaining ladies and gentleman, the train is unable to move due to the damage, please walk to the closest destination which is clover town, I am truly sorry!"

Many mumbles were heard from the citizen's as they walked away, Erza put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder "Sasuke, are we really going to walk? The town of Rivermoore is about two hours away" as Erza talked Sasuke stared at the rising moon.

Sasuke looked away from the moon and rubbed his temple with his eyes closed then he sighed "get on my back, we are flying" Erza smiled and walked up to Sasuke. Erza wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck; Sasuke summoned his wings to his back. "We will get to Rivermoore in about half an hour, not including time to eat and sleep. Perhaps, we can stay at a hotel later."

Erza looked up to Sasuke with her face colored crimson "j-just the two of us?"

Sasuke had a tint of crimson as well when he realized what he had just said "we can get separate rooms if you want" Erza nodded and Sasuke flew into the air.

As Sasuke focused on flying to clover town, while Erza let her mind wander _"why did Sasuke not tell anyone at the guild he is a dragon slayer? Hades said that I am the only one that knows, not even master knows." _

**o(^^o) (o^^)o o(^^o) (o^^)o o(^^o) A sleepy hours later (o^^)o o(^^o) (o^^)o o(^^o) (o^^)o **

The sky became dark and the moon was shining brightly "Erza, you slept but I didn't, we should go to a hotel so I can rest, we are close to Rivermoore. Tomorrow we can defeat those Vulcans" Sasuke said while dusting his pants.

Erza nodded but then narrowed her eyes at him _"why does he seem much more serious than before?"_

Sasuke scratched his head and began walking towards town with Erza behind him. "We will have to go to the client's house bright and early, so try not to oversleep" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Erza nodded looking around her surrounding "okay, I will wake up early."

Sasuke and Erza finally reached a small hotel named 'Marrero' in a bold writing. The hotel seemed cheap so the two went in, inside the lobby everything was clean but the furniture seemed old and the receptionist looked to be in her mid-thirties. Sasuke walked up to the woman and said in a matter-of-fact tone "we are here to get two rooms please"

The receptionist stared at their Fairytail tattoos and smiled "you two are from Fairytail, you can have two free rooms since Makarov is a friend of mine."

Erza smiled and stepped in front of Sasuke and bowed "thank you."

The receptionist smiled and showed Sasuke and Erza to their rooms. Once they were both inside their own rooms they took a shower. (Not together)

**The next day around five a.m. still 3****rd**** person point of view. **

Sasuke stood outside the hotel, Marrero, in the rain with his signature cloak covering his face and more importantly his eyes, he growled "Erza…I was able to eat and get ready… what about you?"

Right on timing Erza came walking out looking guilty "exactly what is early for you?" Sasuke didn't answer instead he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

Erza walked behind him not saying anything as well. The duo walked for thirty minutes in the rain until they reached a town; finally Sasuke spoke "the client's house should be around here, I think the client is the mayor."

Erza was surprised at his voice "o-ok" Erza looked away frowning _"Sasuke… you serious all of sudden, why?"_

As Erza thought those things Sasuke was thinking as well, Sasuke bit the bottom of his lip_ "damn, I am afraid Erza will be hurt during this mission, I wasn't able to protect a train when I fought Hades; Of course I was holding back but so was Hades I will have to make sure I keep Erza safe." _

Sasuke stopped walking making Erza bump into him from behind "what happened?" Erza walked beside him rubbing her nose from the impact.

Sasuke pointed at a gigantic house and looked back to Erza "this is the client's house" he said with slight happiness in his voice Erza nodded and walked up to the door and knocked twice.

A short old man popped his head from out of the door "oh, are you the wizards that are supposed to get rid of those pesky Vulcans?" Erza nodded while Sasuke kept his face covered from the hood "okay then, come inside away from this rain and so we can discuss the matter at hand" the old man opened the door and held his hand towards the entrance.

"Thank you" Erza said as she walked inside with Sasuke right behind her.

Sasuke sat on the nearest recliner while Erza sat on a futon and the old man stood up, Sasuke cleared his voice and spoke "how many times has the Vulcans attacked your village?"

"Straight to the point I see… well, the attacks began two weeks ago. By the way I am Thomas Durante and you are…" he said looking at both Sasuke and Erza.

Erza smiled "I am Erza Scarlet, the newest member of Fairytail and this is Sasuke Uchiha one of the strongest in the guild" she said in a proud manner.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke "why are you taking her on a dangerous mission if she is new?"

Sasuke glared at the man even though you couldn't see and growled "why do you care?"

The man shrunk back to his seat and nodded quickly "o-ok sorry, will you be able to take care of the Vulcans in the forest?"

Sasuke stood up from his chair and walked up to the door, he grabbed the door handle and before he opened the door he closed his eyes and turned back to the man, "don't worry, I will make sure the Vulcans don't hurt your village, let us go Erza."

Erza smiled and ran after Sasuke as the old man stared at the door Sasuke was once at "so scary" Thomas mumbled, shivering as the growl Sasuke let out repeated in his head.

The duo walked side by side towards the forest in silence, two hours passed since they woke up which means it is now seven in the morning and seven in the morning means there is not a lot of people outside in this town. Sasuke and Erza walked for about twenty minutes with no words spoken and they finally arrived at the edge of the forest.

Sasuke lifted his hood a little, enough so you can see his nose popping out "what are you…?" Erza watched in confusion as Sasuke sniffed the air.

Sasuke punched his fist surprising Erza "there are Vulcans be on guard" Erza stood back to back with Sasuke, both of them in battle stances. Sasuke held his hand towards Erza and she looked at it in confusion until a sword made out of ice appeared on his palm "I haven't mastered it but, it is a sword that had an ice dragon slayer lacrima implanted in it. Use it for the time being, don't feel guilty if it breaks I am expecting that, the force of my dragon slayer magic might shatter the ice after three roars use them wisely." Erza nodded accepting the sword, just then a purple Vulcan appeared from in front of Sasuke and attempted stepping on Erza and Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed Erza like a sack of potatoes and evaded the attack. Erza blushed but then pushed herself away from Sasuke once they landed.

Sasuke put his hood down and stared the Vulcan down the Vulcan growled and swung his fist at him. Sasuke smirked and punched his fist and sent the Vulcan flying Erza stood behind Sasuke with a questioning look "that was crash magic right?" Sasuke didn't have time to answer since four other Vulcans surrounded them; each Vulcan had a different color of fur grayish-blue, white, light gray and dark red. (A/N I will be saying their color of fur instead of Vulcan this, Vulcan that, it gets annoying.) Dark red roared at Erza and attempted to step on her but she held her sword towards him.

Erza's sword turned a bright blue color and a spiraling vortex of ice came out of the tip of the sword knocking dark red out. Sasuke smirked "it worked" Erza abruptly turned towards me with a vein popping out.

"What do you mean _it worked_, I thought you said it worked, were you using me as an experiment?! What if it didn't work, I would be dead that is what?!"

"I would save you before that happens, besides it worked, didn't it? Stop hating on the past and work on the present" Sasuke said in a monotone voice avoiding a punch to the head by light gray.

"Speak for yourself" Erza said doing a back flip, the minute Sasuke heard those words he froze and looked at Erza completely forgetting he was in the middle of a fight for a second. He looked back at light gray and shot a bolt of lightning at light gray's heart making him instantly die. Erza punched grayish-blue in the stomach making him pass out and did an uppercut on white Sasuke sent an ice dragon's roar in white's direction making it fall and pass out.

Sasuke came up to Erza and gave her a stern look "what do you mean speak for yourself?"

Erza turned away and had her hands crossed across her chest "figure it out" she said walking away.

**Meanwhile in a different area.**

A lone figure stood above a cliff in a white cloak, the figure laughed "my, my Sasuke, you have grown. You should listen to the girl if you know what is good for you, then again if Sasuke doesn't listen it will benefit me…" with that said the figure disappeared.

**Done, sorry if you found this boring or if there were any mistakes; thank you for all the reviews, follows, etc it means a lot. I will update before Wednesday next week bye bye!**


	6. The white-haired demon

**I am so sorry for the super late update my homework got to me, stupid Geometry! I'm listening to rascal flats, what hurts the most, man I love this song! By the way, did anyone notice that in the second episode of Fairytail Levy has big boobs, don't believe me? It is around 7:42 in the show when Makarov is giving his speech about the council look up the episode at well that is where I watch my anime, even though I read the manga. TT"**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or Fairytail. **

***GRAY WAS NOT HARMED...too much...IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFICTION!* **

**October, 7, X776, a week after the mission with Erza and Sasuke. **

Sasuke stood in the training grounds behind the guild at five in the morning; as usual he kept his poker face. He faced a stone which had strings attached to it everywhere and attached to the strings were crossbows with multiple kunai knives all hiding in the trees around the guild.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a semi-second and smirked; he swiftly got two kunai knives from his arm band and quickly threw them cutting the strings immediately. The second the tip of the blade touched the strings the crossbows activated and were all sent towards Sasuke, Sasuke did nothing, instead he stood there, until the knives were very close, Sasuke abruptly jumped in the air making the knives hit the ground. He did a back flip in mid-air and got out two other kunai knives in each hand, he threw the kunai knives towards the ones that are going his way, the kunai knives hit each other making them fall to the floor. Then Sasuke landed on a tree branch but quickly jumped off seeing that knives were also being thrown there, he did a back flip and landed on the stone. Sasuke stood up and wiped the sweat off his brow. **(A/N, Itachi did this once when he was training.)**

Wow that's so cool" Sasuke turned around with a kunai in his hands, ready to attack. Sasuke sighed in relief and preserved his poker face as he stared at a half naked Gray who has his hands behind his back grinning.

Gray, what are you doing here so early?"

Gray's grin faded slightly and instead smirked; he put his hands on his hips and pointed at me "I should ask you the same thing!"

Sasuke rubbed his ear and growled "dobe, I'm right here, don't scream" Sasuke said slightly growling in a dead panned voice.

Gray rolled his eyes "whatever, let's go on a mission togeth-"

Sasuke held his hand up to Gray and Gray hastily stopped talking "no thanks" Sasuke said walking away from the guild's training grounds.

"W-what? Hey, Sasuke wait up!" Gray ran up to Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder "why can't I come on a mission with you?!" As an afterthought Gray whined "and, you didn't tell me why you are here so early!"

Sasuke was absolutely irritated "this is why I come here so early, you guys are so loud and my poor ears are tired of it" Sasuke shrugged Gray's arm off "I am going on a mission with… someone else."

Gray gave Sasuke a cheeky grin and Sasuke rose an eyebrow "so, you're going on a mission…" Gray began walking in a circles around Sasuke with a smirk "who is it, Erza?"

Sasuke choked on his saliva and blushed "w-what, Erza?"

Gray laughed at Sasuke's reaction "if you go on a mission with me later, I won't tell anyone about your little crush" Gray said with his arms crossed across his bare chest smirking.

Sasuke had no emotion in his eyes "I do not like Erza" Sasuke said walking away failing to keep a small blush on his cheeks.

Gray walked up to Sasuke and sighed "you shouldn't say such things, if Erza hears you I don't want to see her crying at the river bank again" Gray said rubbing his chin deep in thought.

Sasuke's eyes widened he turned around staring at Gray "Erza was crying, when?"

Gray slightly blushed which made Sasuke angry, although he didn't know why, "I went up to fight her yesterday and she was crying I didn't ask her why and we ended up just sitting at the river bank for a while" Gray said.

Sasuke's heart clenched and he felt like pummeling Gray _"why does he get to hang out with Erza, why do I even care?" _Gray watched in amusement as Sasuke seemed to have a battle with his thoughts. Sasuke finally finished his battle and he looked straight at Gray "I will ask her later."

Gray shook his head at my comment "n-no she told me not to tell anyone about that, I agreed" Gray paled and gulped "if she finds out…" Gray trembled, Sasuke scoffed and walked away into the guild hall.

Sasuke looked at the clock that read five thirty, Sasuke glared at the clock wishing the time won't go so fast and he sat on his stool. Master Makarov came out of the top floor and smiled "good morning, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up to master in a bored manner and he grunted in response while taking his cloak off his head. Just then Gray came running in glaring at Sasuke in the process.

Gray sat by master still glaring at Sasuke "are you going to take me to the mission?"

Sasuke slightly laughed "after my next mission…maybe" Sasuke mumbled the last part to himself.

Gray frowned and walked away not before turning around and mumbling "whatever" while waving his hand and taking a seat on an empty chair.

Master stared at Sasuke as he ordered a rice ball "Sasuke… we should take Erza to Porlyusica-san this afternoon."

At the mention of Porlyusica's name Gray shivered and stood up from his chair across the bar "why do you want to see that old hag?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow "you know Porlyusica-san?"

Gray got chills running down his spine, which is very weird since he is an ice mage. Gray sighed and sat back down on his chair "unfortunately…"

Sasuke looked back at master, "master… I should get Erza so we can go as soon as possible." Master nodded and Sasuke smirked and he body flickered in front of Fairy hills, the fairy girl's dormitory.

Sasuke looked at the large building but was interrupted by a raspy voice "what is a _**boy**_ doing in front of the gates to a _**girl's**_ dormitory!?" Before Sasuke can react he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head, Sasuke groaned and rubbed his head. Sasuke glared as he stared at a little old woman with a broom in her hand, probably the thing she hit him with. She wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a dark red cardigan with frilly white collars and a pink ribbon around her neck. She also wore a long dark red skirt and a black pair of boots. The old lady's face was wrinkled with age and she had her gray hair tied up tight in a bun. The old woman's eyes glowed white and she suddenly leaped on Sasuke, Sasuke took a few steps back with a look of confusion as the lady got off. The old lady had her hands crossed across her chest with a stern face "as I suspected… you are a male, you better have a good reason to be here. By the way, encase you are wondering, I am the matron of Fairy Hills Hilda."

Sasuke bowed down to Hilda making his hood fall to his face. He pushed his hood off and he slightly smiled "I am Sasuke Uchiha, it is nice to meet you, I am a wizard from Fairytail and I wanted to talk to Erza."

Hilda put her hand up to her chin in a thinking pose and walked in circles around me "I do not approve."

Sasuke looked confused "p-pardon?"

Hilda shook her head and glared at Sasuke "I know I just met little Erza but, if you hurt her, I will kill you."

Sasuke stared at Hilda in shock but it quickly faded "I am the one to save her in the first place."

Hilda grunted and continued sweeping "I will get Erza, you, wait here."

Sasuke nodded and leaned against a tree. A few minutes later Hilda came back outside with a serious Erza behind her. Sasuke smiled and thanked Hilda in which her response was a simple grunt. Sasuke looked back at Erza and sighed "good morning… master and I decided that today we will take you to Porlyusica-san…"

Erza's eye widened and for a second she held looks of gratitude "really, are you serious?"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed her arm "you will feel a little dizzy" Sasuke whispered in her ear before Erza can reply Sasuke body flickered away.

Once Sasuke and Erza left Hilda grunted and continued sweeping "stupid boy..." she muttered to herself.

Erza and Sasuke arrived in front of a gigantic tree in the east forest, at the moment the huge tree is being used as a house. The house had stocks that have been pierced in a few areas making windows and a massive, ornate door. The only thing Porlyusica must have changed would have been that she made a path and stairs leading to the entrance.

Erza stared wide eyed at the tree/house and then changed her expression to a stoic one "where are we?"

Erza turned to Sasuke expecting him to answer, Sasuke stared at Erza questioningly "what…? Oh… right" Sasuke cleared his throat, "we are in the east forest, this…" he pointed to Porlyusica's house "is Porlyusica-san's house."

Erza stared at the huge tree then she pointed at the tree and turned to look at Sasuke "that… is a house?"

Sasuke nodded and walked up to the door then knocked on it "Porlyusica-san!" No answer was heard so Sasuke put more force into his knocks "Porlyuscia-san!"

Just then the door opened and an angry Porlyusica appeared. Porlyusica is a slim elderly woman with pink hair tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes and a mole established below her mouth, on the left side of her face. She is wearing a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over her blouse and skirt she has a crimson-colored cape with an extensive cape that had dragon horn-like enhancements pointing outward. Porlyusica sighed as she stared at Sasuke "Sasuke… it's you…"

Sasuke nodded "yes it i-"before Sasuke finished his sentence the door was slammed closed in his face. "Okay… we will do this the hard way" Sasuke mumbled holding his hand against the door he sent a wave of his incredible crash magic against the door making it, and a couple of furniture inside, to explode. Porlyusica came running out of one of the rooms and Sasuke watched as she looked at the remains of what once was her living room. Porlyusica faced Sasuke glaring daggers at him while he was sweating bullets "it is hard to control…" Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Porlyusica never stopped glaring at him "what the fuck happened to my living room. You will pay for the damage" Sasuke sighed and nodded, but Porlyusica still continued to glare as her foot tapped the floor.

Sasuke waved Porlyusica's glare "whatever… I was originally here to see if you can help Erza."

Sasuke looked over her shoulder to see Erza who witnessed the incident with a sweat drop on her face. Erza walked up to Porlyusica and she bowed "it is nice to meet you Porlyusica-san, I am Erza Scarlet and I am hoping if you can help my eye." Erza got up from the bow and pointed at her bandaged eye.

Porlyusica studied Erza's eye and she nodded "yeah, I can… damn humans making me do all the fucking work…" Porlyusica said muttering the last part; she turned around and searched for a book in her bookshelves. Erza had her eyebrow raised and was about to comment on the thing Porlyusica said but Sasuke expected that and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Porlyusica-san doesn't like humans" he whispered in her ear.

Erza snickered and had her hand covering her mouth "does she like you?"

Sasuke shook his head and whispered in Erza's ear "not really…"

"Figures…" Just then Porlyusica turned around with a book in her hand.

Sasuke walked up to Porlyusica and whispered in her ear "Porlyusica-san will you be able to help Erza?"

Porlyusica took a step back and nodded "of course, now, Erza come here" Erza did as she was told.

Porlyusica glared at Sasuke and he raised an eyebrow "what?"

Porlyusica pointed at the destroyed door and growled "leave now, Makarov will be here later to take care of her." Before Sasuke can talk Porlyusica grabbed her broom and wacked Sasuke full on his face. Sasuke grabbed the broom from Porlyusica's hand and broke it in half from anger Porlyusica growled and literally threw Sasuke out of the huge hole in her wall. Sasuke rubbed the burning red mark on his face that was an imprint of the broom.

Sasuke sighed and dusted himself off. He looked back at the hole in the tree and body flickered away, back to the guild. When Sasuke arrived at the guild it was seven a.m. Sasuke sighed in disappointment, he hoped he would have peace for a while at the guild, of course that is impossible being Fairytail and all. Sasuke grabbed hold of the guild's door handle and opened it quickly. The guild was as cheery as always but when Sasuke arrived everyone stared at him in confusion.

Sasuke walked up to the bar and sat on a stool ignoring the whispers. Gray and Cana pulled out a stool next to him and sat down staring at Sasuke's emotionless face, finally Sasuke grew tired of them staring and faced them "did master already leave?"

Cana smiled and nodded "yes, he did."

Gray grinned and pointed at Sasuke "this time, master isn't here to interfere with our fight."

Sasuke sighed stood up from his stool "fine… I'll fight you just this once."

Gray smirked and ran out of the guild out to the back, when Sasuke was about to reach the door to the back Cana stopped him "etto… Sasuke-onii please hold back on your fight… a lot" Cana said slightly sweat dropping at the power Sasuke was accidentally leaking out. Sasuke noticed some of the members staggering back and he immediately suppressed his power.

"Okay I will" Sasuke walked out to see an eager half-naked Gray doing punches and kicks in the air. "Let's get this over with" Sasuke said cracking his knuckles.

Gray nodded and did his battle stance, "ice make" Gray crouches down and the minute his hands touch the floor he screams "floor!" The floor immediately turned into ice, Sasuke shook his head.

"Gray… I am immune to ice, you can't beat me" Sasuke immediately sent crash magic to his leg and stomped on the floor making the ice crack and disappear.

Gray growled at Sasuke's statement and did another battle stance "ice make" Sasuke smirked and engulfed his hand in lightning he quickly body flickered behind Gray "sword." Gray smirked as the sword appeared in his arm and he turned and slashed at Sasuke's side. Sasuke winced at the slash he got and he did a back flip away from Gray. "What's wrong, little Sasuke can't take a hit? If Erza was here she would be disappointed in you!" Sasuke growled and encased his body in lightning.

"Gray…" Cana shook her head from the sidelines "you really messed up this time" Cana lowered her head and looked back up with a smirk on her face "my bets on Sasuke."

"You idiot" Sasuke body flickers in front of Gray and kicks him in the chin sending him flying. "I'm not done with you yet" Sasuke grabs Gray's ankles in mid-air and he wraps his legs around his waist, Sasuke smirks and immediately drives Gray head first into the ground. "Peregrine Falcon Drop complete" Sasuke walks up to Gray and makes sure he didn't kill him; luckily he was just knocked out cold.

Cana walks up to Sasuke with a pout "I thought you would go easy on him?"

Sasuke chuckles "I did, he just doesn't know when to shut up" Cana rolled her eyes and went inside to sit at the bar.

Sasuke sighed and went to the mission board _"there aren't many missions"_ Sasuke thought. _"Maybe I should ask master to do a mission when he comes back from Porlyusica's house" _Sasuke sighed_ "maybe master left me a mission on his desk... I doubt it" _Sasuke shrugged and decided to go to Master's office anyways.

Sasuke entered the office and his eyes widened immediately, Master's office is very messy but Sasuke was able to find a paper with a note on a desk "Sasuke, knowing you... you probably would want to take a mission. On the table is a mission specifically for you, now, before you ask yes I am aware it is a S-class mission but I think you are capable of accomplishing this!... plus our S-class aren't very smart enough to accomplish this. Good luck Sasuke, you have permission to go but trust me it is S-class for a reason if you put your guard down you can die... I wish you luck... oh and this is Master Makarov by the way" Sasuke put the letter he read down back on the desk and got out the mission. "Please help! A demon child is killing people! He is impossible to kill even if you strike his head with a cleaver. He kills anyone that trespasses and twice a month he goes out to the city and kills two children!" Sasuke winced at the thought of the demon boy he has to get rid of but he continued to read "the demon is located in the outskirts of Shadehaven valley, the award will be a brand new katana and 100,000 jewels."

Sasuke stared at the mission for a few seconds and his mind began to wander off _"what about my mission with Erza?" _

Sasuke shook his head and folded the mission request_ "this will be my first S-class mission and Master is entrusting me into accomplishing it, Erza and I could do a different mission after this!" _Sasuke body flickered towards his house and got ready for his mission.

**The next day **

Sasuke woke up at five in the morning and promptly got up to reread his mission, after rereading it he got up with a determined look. Sasuke put his regular outfit on and ate a quick breakfast. Sasuke took a train ride to the client's house and the client gave him information on the demon. After speaking to the client Sasuke looked at the clock and it was eight in the morning, Sasuke sighed and body flickered into the outskirts of Shadehaven valley. Sasuke stared at the shed that is supposed to be where the demon is located Sasuke lowered his head and mumbled to himself "the faster I get here the faster I finish and get to go to the other mission with Erza." Sasuke stopped his mumbling when he felt a wierd presence, Sasluke quickly raised his head and grabbed his katana and raised it to block a weird white blast that was sent towards him. Sasuke looked at his surrounding and eventually his gaze locked on the shack's door that is open halfway, Sasuke cautiously walked towards the door but before he can take a step closer a voice echoed through the silent forest.

"Take another step and I'll kill you" the raspy voice belonged to the person behind the door, the demon boy, Sasuke suspected. Sasuke activated his sharingan and watched as the door slowly opened, only to reveal a small boy the age of maybe six. He had white hair, red eyes that resembled blood. He also had a sad smile and he wore tore up clothes that obviously had stains of blood. Sasuke went up to defensive mode and immediately pointed the katana towards the boy. "I told you to leave but you didn't, therefore, I will kill you" the boy said giving Sasuke a deadpanned look. Sasuke also kept his deadpanned look and scoffed.

"Whatever, you can try to kill me but you will utterly fail" the boy said as he immediately summoned a white light coming from his index finger, Sasuke body flickered behind the boy and attempted to kick him. Somehow, the boy expected this and swiftly turned around and shot the magic at Sasuke. At the same time, Sasuke shot his own lightning magic at the boy. Both magic attacks collided, each fighting for dominance. The attacks lasted for a minute or two both Sasuke and the demon boy glaring at each other all through it. Finally, the attacks dissipated and it ended up in a draw, Sasuke was now on one knee, panting.

"You are really good..." Sasuke said standing up while dusting the dust off his pants. Sasuke kept his smirk hidden whilst summoning his lightning. Sasuke stared at the mysterious boy and finally asked the question that has been eating at him since he first saw the boy "what's your name? I would like to know the names of the people I defeat" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

The boy held a sinister grin "my name is Akuma Fujun'na."** (A/N, on Google translate it says Akuma means 'devil' and fujun'na means 'impure'.)**

Akuma held out his hand and a white sword made out of his magic arose. Akuma immediately smirked and vanished in a way similar to Sasuke's body flicker technique. Akuma appeared behind Sasuke and kicked his side and grinned when he heard a few of his bones crack. Before Sasuke can fall from the impact to the side, Akuma grabbed Sasuke's collar and turned him around so he can face him. Sasuke was clenching his fist and struggling to breath. "Poor weak boy, this is why no one disturbs me in my slumber" Akuma punched Sasuke in the ribs and did a round house kick, making Sasuke descend towrads the ground at a rapidly fast pace. Sasuke cringed as he cascaded down approaching the hard ground. Sasuke covered his face with his arms making and 'x' Sasuke watched as Akuma flew towards him at an alarming rate.

Sasuke, now close to the ground thought "how the fuck is he so fast?" Finally, Sasuke crashed down on the dusty floor, a gargantuan crater was found once Sasuke stumbled out of it. Blood was trickling down Sasuke's mouth, he wiped it off and looked up to see Akuma's silhouette over the sun. Sasuke glared at the figure above him who landed softly on the floor two feet away from him.

"I have yet to have seen your full potential, how disappointing I have to end this" Akuma said giving Sasuke a menacing look.

Sasuke returned the look and he smirked, "that was just a warm up" Sasuke body flickered two feet behind Akuma, which confused Akuma, and a magic seal appeared in front of Sasuke "I learned this from a forbidden scroll, but of course I changed it up a bit" Sasuke smirked as he did a hand seal and four Sasukes appeared, all had their sharingan's activated. Akuma raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off, he had never seen such a technique.

Akuma raised his arm and shot out his magic at Sasuke's clone. When the beam made contact with the clone a crack appeared on it's forehead and lightning came out of the crack and scraped akumas's shoulder. Akuma chuckled "I see, your clone has lighting inside and is coated with ice on the outside. Each time I make a crack lightning will come at me."

Sasuke nodded and looked to his left and rght and nodded to his clones. Two clones attacked Akuma's left and the other two attacked Akuma's right. The real Sasuke stood two feet away still in the same position. One clone on each side grabbed Akuma's right and left arm. Whilst the other two grabbed his legs preventing him from moving.

Sasuke body flickered in front of Akuma and punched him in the rib with his fist covered in crash magic. Akuma coughed out blood and elbowed the left clone holding his arm. "Bad idea" Sasuke whispered Akuma's eyes widened when a crack appeared and lightning shot Akuma all throughout his body. Akuma screeched in pain and struggled to get out of the clone's grasp.

Sasuke kicked Akuma in the face making all the clones crack and making Akuma get electrocuted ten fold. Akuma cried in pain and he was sent near towards the clouds.

**Somewhere around the area**

"Akuma...Sasuke... you both are very strong, but Sasuke, you have no chance. After all, you are fighting the grandchild of Zeref..." the figure vanished laughing to himself.

**I'm so sorry for the super late update, you can expect the next update no less than three weeks, I will write any time I am free Bye Bye!**


End file.
